Harry Potter et la Nouvelle Voisine
by Hermimi
Summary: S’il y avait une chose que Vernon Dursley, du numéro 4 Privet Drive, détestait plus que son bon à rien, sournois et stupide neveu, c’était... le bruit. Histoire suspendu dû à un remaniment de cette histoire par l'auteur
1. Ch1 Jour de Déménagement

Titre : Harry Potter et la nouvelle voisine

Auteur : Vega1

Traduction : Hermimi

Disclamer... Est-ce qu'on doit vraiment le dire que tout appartient à JKR???

* * *

Partie 1 : Jour de déménagement.

S'il y avait une chose que Vernon Dursley, du numéro 4 Privet Drive détestait plus que son bon à rien, sournois et stupide neveu, c'était le bruit.

LE BRUIT.

Cet horrible rat blanc avec des ailes que le garçon avait comme animal de compagnie n'arrêtait jamais d'en faire de toutes sorte lorsqu'on l'enfermait dans sa cage pour la nuit. Ou encore l'autre qui se promenait au travers de la maison et accusait son fils préféré de tout ce bruit qu'il causait et ainsi que pour les planches du parquet qu'il avait brisé. Il brisait la vaisselle et criait comme un damné lorsqu'il se coupait et ne cessait de grommeler lorsqu'il devait tondre le gazon.

Encore pire, il y avait les murmures et les pleurs venant de la chambre du garçon durant la nuit, clamant certains nome et criant des choses ridicules comme : « Non, S'il vous plait! Ne tuez pas Cédric! » ou « Sirius, où es-tu? » ou encore « AvadakedavraVoldemort! » (Peu importe ce que avadakedavravoldemort voulait dire... Peut-être étais-ce quelque chose en lien avec le Quidditch que Vernon avait entrevu dans un des magazines que Harry lisait, tout juste avant de les brûler)

Mais aussi ennuyant que ces bruits pouvaient être, il n'y avait aucun bruit qui pouvait être aussi pire que celui d'un ... camion de déménagement.

Rien comme le crissement des pneus et le sifflement des freins, rien comme le bip bip que le camion émettait lorsqu'il reculait et rien comme l'horrible que le son de cette musique américaine qui venait de la cabine d'où une jeune femme en jeans, qui s'empressait d'enfiler un manteau, venait de descendre ne pouvait être pire.

Le Numéro 3, Privet Drive, était vide depuis plus de trois mois et sa chère Pétunia attendait désespérément que de nouveaux occupants viennent s'y installer. C'était la maison ou la fenêtre du salon offrait la meilleure vue et s'il n'y avait personne à espionner, il n'y avait aucune raison pour que la maison reste là, détruisant la vue magnifique qu'elle aurait sur la cour arrière du Numéro 3, Magnolia Crescent.

Pétunia était tellement heureuse qu'elle s'était mise à faire des biscuits, malgré le régime de Dudley, lorsqu'elle eut entendu le son du camion. Même le ciel gris ou encore si le monde extérieur était victime d'une inondation subite, son humeur serait restée la même.

Son neveu rentra à la course dans la maison, immédiatement après que la pluie ait commencé et tenta de filer dans sa chambre avant de se faire prendre à ne pas avoir terminer son travail. Vernon dut lui dire que le travail forgeait le caractère et d'arrêter d'agir comme une fillette. Ce garçon était d'une réelle inutilité pour personne. Aussi loin que Vernon puisse l'imaginer, tout ce qui faisait à cette école c'était de s'asseoir durant toute la journée et d'agiter un bout de bois en murmurant des mots étranges comme « Avadakedavravoldemort ».

Il n'était même pas dans l'équipe de football de son école, tant il était squelettique. (NdT : Pauvre Vernon qui ne sait pas que les sorciers savent pas ce qu'est le football... enfin pour certains d'entre eux.)

D'un autre côté, Dudley avait écrit à la maison pour dire qu'il était le capitaine du club d'échec (NdT : Ah! Oui??) et de celui de lutte (Son neveu ajouta soudainement que Dudley avait probablement gagné juste parce qu'il était capable de s'asseoir sur un adversaire qui l'aurait menacé de passer une journée sans manger. ) Honnêtement! Ils ne leurs enseignent pas les bonnes manières à cette école de dégénérés?

Vernon mâcha le bout de sa moustache, pensant, tout en sentant l'odeur des biscuits qui étaient entrain de cuir tout en jetant un coup d'œil de l'autre côté des rideaux. La pluie ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et semblait effrayer que le terrain de golf ne serait pas sec pour son départ de 10h avec le directeur d'une compagnie de mauvaises perceuses, mais qui lui faisait tout de même concurrence.

La jeune femme qui avait son manteau au-dessus de sa tête, faisait l'aller-retour entre le derrière du camion et l'intérieur de la maison. Vernon se renfrogna.

Est-ce qu'elle déménageait seule?

Idée absurde!

Son mari devait être là pour l'aider à déballer ses boîtes. N'est-ce pas?

À moins que ce ne soit une de ses femmes divorcées... Scandaleux! C'était ça! Grossesses à l'adolescence et le divorce étaient la peste qui régnait dans les nouvelles générations. Aucune morale, pas capable de prendre leurs responsabilités... Les parents étaient à blâmer.

Il pensa envoyer le garçon pour lui envoyer de l'aide, mais il chassa rapidement l'idée. C'était sa faute si elle était divorcée... Il faut la laisser se débrouiller. D'un autre côté, il ne voulait pas que la première impression qu'elle aurait des Dursley soit ruiner par Harry.

Quelques heures passèrent avant que Vernon retourne à la fenêtre du salon. La grosse vanne jaune de déménagement avait disparue, laissant place à une petite auto sport de couleur violette qui le fit grimacer... Le bruit que ça ferait! Elle va sûrement pousser l'engin à fond lorsqu'elle voudrait se dépêcher pour faire peu importe les choses dégueulasses que ces jeunes filles font aux petites heures de la nuit.

Pétunia vint se placer à ses côtés et dit : « Devrions-nous l'inviter pour le souper de ce soir? »

« Pourquoi? » Grommela-t-il, malgré que ce qui le dérangeait le plus était le fait qu'il voyait le garçon qui faisait des flaques d'eau sur son passage. Il n'aurait pas pu rester sur le seuil en attendant qu'il sèche...?

« Elle est nouvelle et ce serait impolis de ne pas lui souhaiter la bienvenue. En plus, je crois que j'ai vu Ethel Jones d'à côté sortir son bon plateau de service... »

Vernon eut un rictus. Ils étaient damnés si Ethel et Roger Jones était les premiers à faire quelques chose alors que Vernon pouvait prouver qu'il était le plus rapide, le plus riche, le plus intelligent et surtout le meilleur.

« Très bien. » Souffla-t-il. « Envoie le garçon. »

« Pas Dudley? » Dit doucement sa femme.

« Et risquer que ses nouvelles chaussures se mouillent? Envoie Harry. Personne ne va se soucier du fait qu'il soit trempé. »

* * *

Review Svp


	2. Ch2 Dîner pour deux

Harry Potter et la Nouvelle Voisine

Discalmer... mouais avons-nous vraiment besoin de le spécifier que rien ne m'appartient à par la traduction??

Texte Original: Vega1

Traduction: Hermimi

-----------------------------------

Partie 2 : Un dîner pour deux

Anathema Oldwyn n'avait jamais rien vu d'aussi curieux que jeune garçon flottant dans un chandail dont la couleur était fanée, qui était définitivement trop grand pour lui, en déclarant à quiconque voulait le lire qu'il « avait survécu à l'expérience du python du Zoo de Londres! » Il était maigrichon, mais ce qui lui apparut comme étrange était ses grands yeux verts, brillants, qu'elle pouvait apercevoir de l'autre côté de ses lunettes. Il ne semblait pas être dérangé de se tenir dans la pluie, semblant heureux d'être dehors en plus d'être curieux à son sujet.

"Allô?" Dit-elle en ouvrant la porte juste assez pour pouvoir le voir.

« Allô! » Répondit-il doucement.

Elle frissonna doucement en entendant la profondeur de sa voix. Sa première perception de lui changea. Il n'était pas un enfant, mais plutôt un jeune homme d'environ quinze ou seize ans. C'était ce chandail qui le faisait paraître aussi mince et jeune.

« Je m'appelle Harry et j'habite au numéro 4. » Dit-il en pointant une maison derrière lui.

Ana leva les yeux et dévisagea les trois visages pâles qui regardait à travers la fenêtre de la maison d'en face. Espions. Elle était finalement capable d'avoir une petite maison tranquille dans un quartier qui semblait bien et les fouineurs étaient obligés d'habiter la maison d'en face... Elle prit en note de s'acheter des rideaux pour les fenêtres de devant et de les laisser fermés.

« Et qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi, Harry du Numéro 4? »

« Ma tante veut vous inviter pour le souper de ce soir, si tout est correct avec vous. »

Harry semblait ennuyé par le fait de mentionner sa tante et cela intrigua Ana.

Ana, qui n'avait pas mangé de plats maison depuis environ dix mois, y pensa pendant 3 secondes.

« Bien sûr, laisse-moi juste attraper un parapluie. Entre donc un instant, Harry du Numéro 4. Je vais aller en haut passer quelque chose de moins sale. »

Harry accepta l'invitation et entra dans le hall d'entrée. C'était sombre, sale et les murs avaient définitivement besoin d'une couche de peinture fraîche ainsi que de deux nouvelles ampoules pour les lustres. La curiosité l'emportant, il s'étira le cou de l'autre côté du coin et regarda la pile de boîtes qui n'avait pas encore été ouvertes.

« Déprimant, n'est-ce pas?» Remarqua la voix douce d'Ana de derrière lui.

Il sursauta et baissa les yeux, gêné d'avoir été surpris à fouiner.

« Je déteste penser que ça va toujours être là, à m'attendre lorsque je reviendrai. »

« Ouais, » Répondit Harry, peu sûr de ce qu'il devait ajouter.

Elle lui fit un sourire franc, trouvant son air embarrassé, adorable.

«Très bien, Harry du Numéro 4. Montre-moi le chemin. »

Harry se permit un petit sourire en coin à ce nouveau surnom, mais l'effaça rapidement lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte. Il ne voulait pas que sa tante le voit. Ana barra la porte derrière elle et, ensemble, il traversèrent la rue en dessous de son parapluie écarlate à pois jaune.

Vernon l'empressa d'entrer à l'intérieur avec toutes les distinctions inimaginables et Harry dut se retenir de sourire à nouveau lorsqu'il réalisa qu'elle avait changé son jean pour des bottes d'armée noir et un pantalon de cuirette noir s'agençant avec les bottes, ainsi qu'une petite camisole noire. Définitivement pas ce qu'une fille respectable se doit de porter pour un dîner.

Il était évident, vu l'expression de l'oncle Vernon alors qu'il l'aidait à se débarrasser de son manteau, qu'il pensait la même chose.

« Merci beaucoup pour l'invitation!» Dit-elle joyeusement. «Je suis Ana, Ana Oldwyn. »

Harry eut un bref sourire lorsque son oncle murmura en lui donna le parapluie et l'imperméable : «Monte en haut et enfile quelque chose de plus décent. »

« Bienvenue à Privet Drive, Mrs Oldwyn.» Ajouta-t-il d'une voix plus forte.

Ana rit, celui d'une femme libre et relâchée, le genre qu'Harry n'avait pas entendu depuis la dernière journée de classe lors du voyage en train avec Ron et Hermione quelques semaines plus tôt.

« Oh, je ne suis pas Miss quelque chose! » Protesta Ana. «Ana, juste Ana c'est correcte, Mr...? »

"Dursley," Répondit froidement l'oncle Vernon. « Vernon Dursley et ma femme, Pétunia et notre fils, Dudley. »

« Et l'autre? » Entendit Harry alors qu'il enfilait quelque chose de plus chaud et sec dans sa chambre.

Il aurait voulu enfiler ses vêtements Moldus qui lui allait convenablement, les choses qu'il avait envoyés Hermione chercher pour lui lorsqu'il était à Londres l'an dernier alors qu'il restait au 12 Grimaud Place. Mais s'il le faisait, Harry savait que l'oncle Vernon lui demanderait comment il a fait pour acheter tout ça et il découvrirait alors l'existence des milliers de Gallions d'Harry. C'était la dernière chose qu'Harry voulait.

Alors qu'Harry enfilait les vieux pantalons de Dudley dont la fourche arrivait pratiquement à ses chevilles, il entendit son oncle répondre.

« Lequel? Oh ! Lui. C'est notre neveu, Harry. Nous lui avons gentiment ouvert la porte de notre maison après que ses parents étaient décédés dans un terrible accident de voiture."

« Ah-Hm » Fit Ana.

Par le regard qu'elle avait lorsque Harry descendit l'escalier, il savait qu'elle n'avalerait pas cette salade. Harry l'appréciait déjà.

Le dîner fut servit peu de temps après et Ana fit même les commentaires appropriés "Absolument fantastique" et "Merci beaucoup" que lorsque l'on est invité à manger à une autre table. Mais en faisant ça, elle regardait Harry et crachait discrètement la nourriture trop cuite et sèche dans sa serviette de table.

Elle, de façon gracieuse pour Harry, répondit à toutes les questions quelques fois indiscrètes de Pétunia et Vernon comme qu'elle âge elle avait ( 26 ), où elle est allée aux études ( une petite Université près d'Aberdeen), où elle travaillait actuellement (elle avait sa propre compagnie, ce qu'il lui attira quelques regards sombres) et où était son mari( pas mariée, n'a jamais été et n'a jamais été prévue. ) Son nom, elle eut à en expliquer l'origine, venait du vieil anglais, ses parents étaient des fans des vieux noms. Lorsque les Dursley lui demanda où étaient ses parents, elle leur répondit qu'eux aussi étaient morts dans 'un terrible accident de voiture'. Ils en sont même venus à la questionner sur sa coupe de cheveux, qui était un mélange mêlé mais fait exprès puisqu'ils étaient arrangés avec toutes sortes de produits coiffants en plus d'avoir cette couleur pas naturelle de cerise noire. Elle leur dit que c'était ce qui était in pour la saison, avec un clin d'œil.

Un moment entre le pouding et le thé, elle se tourna sur sa chaise et observait la cour arrière. Harry se tourna lui aussi pour voir ce que la cour arrière avait de si passionnant.

« Hey, » dit-elle doucement. « Est-ce que c'est ton chien ? Il a des yeux tellement magnifiques. »

Le sang d'Harry fit un tour dans ses veines.

"Chien?!" Cria l'oncle Vernon qui sauta sur ses pieds pour le chasser en criant :

« Hors de mes rosiers espèce de sale cabot! »

Et même s'il avait l'air d'un cabot, un chien errant. Le chien était fort et noir et il avait quelques plaques de fourrures manquantes. On aurait dit qu'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des semaines. Mais ses yeux étaient d'un gris perçant qu'Harry reconnu que trop bien.

« Sirius. » Murmura-t-il et il s'était pratiquement levé de sa place lorsque la tante Pétunia lui ordonna de se rasseoir et d'arrêter de regarder le chien.

Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit les lèvres en faisant ce qui lui était demander.

Si ça c'était réellement Sirius, il reviendrait.

Déjà, il composait, dans sa tête, la lettre qu'il enverrait porter par Hedwige. Ça commençait par quelque chose comme « SIRIUS? Est-ce que c'était toi? Est-ce que ça va? »

De l'autre côté de la table, il vit Ana le fixer. Il leva alors ses yeux émeraude afin de croiser ses yeux bleus. Il remarqua, à ce moment, combien ses yeux étaient bleus et beaux. Il n'avait jamais remarqué auparavant. Ils semblaient brillés. Ils étaient tellement clairs.

Elle lui sourit doucement et il s'excusa, prétendant d'aller faire la vaisselle.

Il se dépêcha d'aller dans la cuisine alors qu'Ana finissait son thé dans le salon avec sa tante et son oncle et ensuite il monta dans sa chambre. Il avait pratiquement terminé d'écrire sa note et d'envoyer Hedwige la portée lorsque quelques petits coups furent frappés à sa porte.

« Salut Harry!» Dit doucement Ana. "Est-ce que ça va? »

« Ouais!" Répondit-il. "Mais n'entre pas, c'est le désordre!"

Ça ne l'était pas réellement, mais il avait des bannières de Gryffondor et de Poudlard, des écharpes et des photos sorcières qui bougeaient dans leurs cadres, déposées sur la table de nuit. Il n'aurait pas le temps de les cacher. Il entrouvrit la porte et la regarda.

« Oui? »

« J'ai demandé à ton oncle si tu pouvais venir m'aider à dépaqueter demain, et il a dit que c'était correct si tu terminais de tondre la pelouse en premier."

Harry se renfrogna.

"Ça va prendre des heures s'il continue à pleuvoir."

"Je vais faire en sorte qu'il ne pleuve pas."

Elle lui fit un clin- d'œil et fit demi-tour et descendit les escaliers dans une bourrasque de cheveux courts et couleur « cerise noire. »

Harry se surprit à sourire lorsqu'il ferma la porte et s'étendit sur son lit, en attendant une réponse du chien. Il savait qu'il pourrait faire quelques-uns uns de ses devoirs d'été ou quelque chose pour l'aider passer le temps, mais comment pourrait-il se concentrer sur ses potions alors qu'il y avait la possibilité que Sirius soit en vie?

Fermant les yeux, il essaya de se souvenir de moments heureux. Ana lui rappelait tellement Tonks et non pas le moment où il vit son parrain tomber derrière le voile. Harry essaya de ne pas tendre l'oreille pour entendre le bruit des ailes d'Hedwige.

Il finit tout de même par l'entendre, 20 minutes plus tard. Il sauta sur ses pieds et déroula le message d'autour de sa patte si rapidement qu'elle hulula d'indignation et s'envola vers son bol d'eau en lançant un regard dégoûté vers Harry.

Le message était plein de boue et était écrit à l'endos de son propre message.

« C'est moi, ok. » Signé d'une patte de chien.

Harry fondit en larmes, mais c'était des larmes de joie.

Il attendit que les Dursley soient endormis avant de se glisser dans sa robe de chambre et ses pantoufles, et, après avoir réfléchit, la cape d'invisibilité de son père ( qu'il avait réussit à sauver de sa malle avant qu'elle soit enfermée dans le placard sous l'escalier pour la saison) avant de descendre l'escalier sur la pointe des pieds.

Il prit le plus possible de nourriture qu'il était capable dans le réfrigérateur, ainsi qu'une bouteille de lait frais et un peu de vaisselle. Ouvrant la porte arrière le plus doucement possible afin de ne pas faire craquer les ressorts, il sortit à l'extérieur, sur le porche et se dirigea vers les buissons qui étaient en dessous de sa fenêtre. Les Dursley ne seraient pas capables de le voir de cette façon.

Il libéra ses mains et sa tête de dessous sa cape afin d'être capable de les voir. Il sortit un plat et y versa le lait. Il déballa ensuite les restes et les plaça juste à côté. Il souhaitait que Sirius soit proche et qu'il sente l'odeur de la nourriture.

Il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps. Un museau noir sortit au travers de la clôture séparant le numéro 2 et le numéro 4. Harry dû retenir un cri de joie.

« Sirius? » Murmura-t-il alors que une tête et un corps s'ajouta au museau. "Est-ce que c'est toi?"

Le chien acquiesça et passa devant Harry en direction de la nourriture. Il s'arrêta tout de même pour lui donner un coup de langue sur la joue. Harry ne dit rien alors qu'il observait son parrain avaler la nourriture. Après qu'il eut terminé, Sirius se changea en humain. Il s'assied aux côtés d'Harry. Harry le prit dans ses bras, s'étreignant durant un moment, ne disant rien, juste heureux de se revoir.

« Sirius, » Commença Harry. "Je t'ai vu tomber derrière le voile, et tu n'as pas répondu au miroir! Qu'est-il arrivé? Où étais-tu? Es-tu correcte? Tu as l'air vraiment mal en point. En plus, ... »

Sirius l'interrompit d'un mouvement de la main et laissa échapper un petit rire.

«Plus tard, Harry. J'ai marché durant des semaines. Laisse-moi souffler deux petites secondes.

"Ok," Dit Harry doucement.

À ce moment, il était heureux.

-------------------------------------------------------

Finalement terminé! Héhé faut dire qu'après l'avoir perdu une fois à cause d'un ordi planté et que j'ai du formater. Je suis désolée de vous dire que pour mes autres fics il y aura un délai vu que je dois tout recommencer. Mais bon, voici celui-ci en attendant!

RAR :

Lyralune : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. J'espère que la suite ta plut autant que le début

Miss-Nymphadora : Désolée de te dire que le point de vue de Vernon ne continue pas. J'espère que ça ne te déçoit pas trop. Mais bon, on va se reprendre un de ses jours! Merci d'avoir lu.

Harmonia stone : Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Merci

Le trèfle noir : Merci pour ta review.

Rekha : Merci beaucoup pour ta review. Tu verras bien si elle est une sorcière. Enfin, je te dis juste que ce n'est pas une personne ordinaire et que ce qu'elle est à beaucoup à voir avec le reste de l'histoire.

Morwan : Désolée de t'annoncer que la suite n'est pas du point de vue de Vernon, malgré que ça aurait été une perspective intéressante. Lol, j'approuve qu'il ne connaît absolument rien de la vie d'Harry. Une bonne conversation entre ces deux là ne ferait pas tord. Il se rendrait peut-être compte que Harry lui à sauver le derrière quelques fois en affrontant Voldy... Peut-être que ça vision des sorciers changerait... Qui sait? Peut-être un sujet de fic pour mes prochaines.

Vega1 : Hello sweetie. I hope everything is doing great for you. Thanks for reviewing your own fic!! I hope you are still catching up on your French. I'm doing that with my Spanish and my Japanese. So that's all. See Yah!

astronema et ses nombreuse conscience : Sadique tu dis?? Mouais ta sûrement raison!! Lol. Merci d'avoir lu et reviewé. J'espère que tu as apprécié la suite.

Zuza : Désolée de te décevoir mais aucune de tes réponses étaient exactes... Mais continue de lire, tu vas découvrir ce qui va arriver.

Kritari : merci pour ta review.

Hermi33 : Je me rends compte que le POV de Vernon est très populaire. Je vais tenter de quoi dans une prochaine fic. Ça me donne une idée. Mais bon merci pour ta review.


	3. Ch3 Audelà du Voile

Harry Potter et la Nouvelle Voisine

Auteur Vega

Traduction Hermimi

Le Disclamer habituel s'applique.

....................................................................................

Partie trois : « Au-delà du voile. »

"Ton oncle est vraiment un homme déplaisant. N'est-ce pas? »

Ce fut la première chose que Sirius dit après qu'il eut retrouvé sont souffle et d'avoir la chance de s'asseoir pour quelques instant.

« Je ne peux pas croire qu'il a un lien avec Lily. »

« Lily était la sœur de ma tante. » Corrigea Harry. Il sentit un haussement d'épaules lorsqu'il se pencha vers lui.

« Ah, »

"Alors," Ajouta prestement Harry. « Où étais-tu? »

Sirius soupira longuement ce qui fit paraître son torse encore plus maigre.

« Au-delà du voile, Harry.

« Ouais, je sais ça. » Dit Harry d'un ton impatient et se rassied afin d'être à la même hauteur que Sirius.

Son parrain ressemblait beaucoup à la photo de lui, trois ans auparavant, alors qu'il apparaissait sur les avis de recherche; maigre, affamé, le teint grisâtre, épuisé et crasseux. Ses cheveux noirs qui frôlaient le dessus de ses épaules étaient maintenant parsemés de gris. La barbe qui poussait sur son menton l'était aussi et Harry pensa secrètement qu'il n'avait jamais vu son parrain avoir l'air si... Vieux auparavant.

« Sirius » As-tu été au quartier général? Les gens de l'Ordre devraient savoir que... »

Sirius rit d'un rire sans joie.

« Pourquoi? Pour entendre ma mère me crier après? »

Harry haussa les épaules.

« Pourquoi ne pas juste défoncer le mur? »

Sirius cligna des yeux.

« Défoncer le mur? »

"Ouais, j'ai réfléchit à ça une bonne partie de l'été. Je les ai vus faire ça à la télévision dans une émission de rénovation. Il faut juste prendre une scie à chaîne et un marteau et de faire un gros trou dans le mur."

« Télévision? » Répéta Sirius, incertain. "Scie à chaîne?"

Harry sourit, heureux d'être entouré de gens de son monde.

« Je t'expliquerai plus tard. Le voile? »

"Je n'ai ... je n'ai pas vraiment le goût de parler de ça Harry. Ce ... n'était pas très agréable. »

Harry regarda silencieusement Sirius détourner ses yeux gris.

« Pire qu'à Azkaban? »

« Pas pire... Différent. »

"Comment?"

"Harry." Soupira Sirius, d'une façon qui ressemblait à celui d'un chien. « S'il te plaît, n'insiste pas."

Harry voulait laisser tomber, mais il devait savoir. Il devait le savoir parce qu'après il pourrait protéger les autres. Tous les autres. Tous ceux qui le pouvaient. S'il savait le secret de comment s'évader du voile, personne dans l'Ordre du Phœnix n'aurait plus à se préoccuper de ce détail.

« Sirius, dis-moi le, juste cette fois et je te promets que je ne te demanderai pas autre chose. »

Sirius inspira profondément et s'appuya sur ses mains en bougeant tranquillement comme si ses articulations le faisaient souffrir le martyre.

« Si Azkaban était la place qui t'aidais à te remémorer les moments les plus affreux de ta vie, alors le Voile est une place où... »

Sirius chercha ses mots pour un moment. Harry lui dit de tenir bon, entrant rapidement dans la maison sous sa cape et fit le plus rapide pot de thé qu'il se rappelait avoir fait avant de le verser dans un thermos pour Sirius, qui le remercia du fond du cœur pour la chaleur que ça lui apporta. Harry avait aussi emporté une vieille couverture de la pile que la tante Pétunia réservait pour la friperie. Il était sûr qu'elle ne remarquerait même pas sa disparition. Sirius l'accepta avec reconnaissance.

"Le Voile est une place où... » Recommença Sirius après avoir prit une longue gorgée de thé fumant, ne se préoccupant pas que ça lui brûlait la langue. « ... Où... tout ce qui se passe, ne se passe pas comme tu le voudrais. Tout est le contraire. »

Il se fâcha d'être aussi vague mais Harry se fit patient. « Toutes les choses dont tu as peur deviennent réalité. Ce n'est pas vraiment le champ de la Mort... mais plutôt le champ des Peurs Mortes. Cauchemars de Morts. »

Il se retourna vers Harry.

« Est-ce que tu comprends? »

« J'étais toujours effrayé que je... que je tournerais comme Regulus, et là... Je l'étais et je ne pouvais pas m'arrêter. J... J'étais un Mangemorts et j'ai tué tellement de Moldus innocent et... » Il frissonna « Et je.. Je les ai tués... de ma propre baguette... James et ... Lily. »

Ses épaules se mirent à trembler.

Les yeux et la bouche d'Harry s'ouvrirent de stupeur. C'était moi... et moi... ils me l'ont fait faire... mais je ne voulais pas! Et Lily me criait après... me suppliant de ne pas ... ne pas lui faire mal. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal... et à Peter aussi. Je l'ai tué aussi, et toi, oh, Harry, tu n'étais qu'un tout petit bébé et j'ai...! »

Les sanglots emplirent la vois de Sirius. Harry le prit dans ses bras.

« C'est correct, tout va bien. Vraiment! »

« Lunard, oh Lunard, je l'ai enchaîné, le faisant hurler à la pleine lune... me déteste... me déteste... Ils me détestaient tous, et je voulais mourir, juste mourir... »

« Comment en es-tu sortit? » Demanda Harry, désespéré de sortir Sirius de sa mélancolie sur les horreurs qu'il avait été forcé de faire à ceux qu'il aime. »

Sirius secoua la tête.

«Je ne le sais pas, sais pas. J'ai vu un miroir, entendant ta voix. Je devais te trouver, te protéger... Tu étais dans le miroir Harry, alors je... j'ai juste foncé dans celui-ci, tu vois? Et la j'étais... je ne sais pas où j'étais.... Il y avait un autre miroir à côté de moi et je l'ai brisé. Lorsque je regardais les pièces.... des visages.... des visages ensanglantés... Regulus et... Lily... James.... Lunard... Toi... J'ai couru. J'étais dans un magasin, quelque part... Peut-être en Espagne ou au Portugal. Antilles... Je me suis juste transformé en chien et j'ai couru. J'ai couru et couru, et j'ai embarqué sur un bateau et je me suis caché. Durant un long moment.»

«Le miroir?» Répéta Harry, se rappelant la fois dans son dortoir où il criait au miroir que Sirius lui avait donné afin de le contacter.

Alors ça l'avait fonctionner! Et, d'une certaine façon, ça l'avait aider Sirius à revenir dans la réalité.

«Comme Alice»

«Alice?» Dit Sirius.

«Alice aux Pays des Merveilles – Alice qui regardait au travers de la glace... Tu te demandes après quelles histoires sont vraies.»

Sirius essaya de rire, mais ça lui était pénible.

«Je vais devoir les lires.»

«Je suis content que tu sois vivant.» Dit soudainement Harry avant de serrer Sirius dans ses bras. «Nous allons t'emmener au Carré Grimaud dès que possible.»

«Veux pas.» Dit doucement Sirius.

Des larmes se mirent à perler au coin des yeux de Sirius.

«Ils vont m'enfermer. Est-ce que je peut juste... rester ici?»

«L' Oncle Vernon ne me laisserait jamais faire.»

Sirius soupira encore et Harry réalisa combien son oncle était fatigué et malade, autant physiquement que psychologiquement. Il était faible et timide. «Harry se demanda brièvement si c'était la manière de son esprit de reproduire toutes les horreurs qu'il avait vécu. Est-ce que les chiens faisaient aussi des cauchemars?

«Très bien alors.» Souffla Harry, en tirant la masse molle que formait son oncle vers lui alors qui commençait à tomber de l'autre côté. «Je vais faire ce que je peux. Dors à côté des arbustes pour ce soir et je pourrai...» Harry s'arrêta de parler pendant un moment. «Ça pourrait marcher...»

Il mit Sirius sur ses pieds et le pria de prendre sa forme de chien. Alors, ils se couvrirent de la Cape d'Invisibilité d'Harry et il emmena Sirius en avant de la maison avant de traverser la rue jusqu'au porche de la maison d'Ana. Là, il étendit la couverture sur la pelouse près de sa porte et aida Sirius à s'y étendre.

«Heureusement, Miss Olwyn est plus gentille que mon oncle.» Murmura Harry. «Je te verrai demain, Sirius.»

Le chien gémit et ferma les yeux.

Ana entendit le faible gémissement d'un animal dehors, juste en dessous de sa fenêtre et sortit de ses boîtes pour vérifier. Elle fut surprise de retrouver le gros chien noir d'un peu plus tôt, étendu sur ce qui serait bientôt son nouveau jardin.

Laissant de côté son allure bizarre et refaisant ses cheveux dans une petite queue de cheval pour les enlever de son cou, elle ouvrit la porte d'entrée et vint se placer au côté du chien.

«Allô le beau pitou!» Dit-elle doucement, une de ses mains se plaçant sur la tête. «Hey toi, réveilles-toi.»

Le chien souleva une paupière.

«Tu fais pitié.» Dit-elle au chien.

Sa gueule s'ouvrit en ce qu'elle croyait être un rictus de chien.

«Viens à l'intérieur. Je vais te donner un bol d'eau et un bain chaud. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit?»

Le chien se souleva sur ses pieds et la suivit tranquillement à l'intérieur.

« Quelqu'un t'as bien dressé.» commenta-t-elle alors qu'il la suivait en haut des escaliers. Elle fit couler un bain avec de la mousse et le chien sauta à l'intérieur. Il accepta le bol d'eau et se relaxa sous ses caresses alors qu'elle le lavait. Après l'avoir séché ( il semblait trop faible pour pouvoir se secouer afin de se sécher), elle sortit quelques coussins et couvertures des boîtes et lui fit un lit dans un coin de la pièce qu'elle était entrain de dépaqueter.

Le chien alla, avec reconnaissance, dans le coin et tomba rapidement endormis.

........................................................................

Traductrice Note : Hein?? Quoi??? Déjà moi??? Héhé, ne vous inquiétez pas, je m'épatte moi même de l'avoir fait en un peu plus qu'une semaine... faut dire que je paye pour lol... Mais bon, le prochain risque de tarder car je dois faire des devoirs ( Beurk ) mais bon pas le choix si je veux pas couler. Lol, non sérieusement, ça ne me tente pas. L'auteur original tenais à vous faire parvenir ce message.

« To everyone who's reading: Je suis desole que le POV d'Vernon est finis. C'est beaucoup interesnt mais plus dificile a ecrire sur Vernon. Je n'aime pas les Dursleys beacoup. Et, l'histoire allez au Hogwarts, donc... pas de Vernon a Hogwarts! Aussi, desole pour le francais terrible. Pour mes 'fans' Japonais - Gomen nasai, eto, watashi ...erm.. not very good at nihon yet. Thank you all for enjoying the story, and give Hermimi lots of candy and presents! She has done amazing work and still has so much more to do. I'm already on chapter 25! »

RAR :

Colibri noir : Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que ce chapitre t'As plus autant.

Kritani : Oui Siri est vivant. Merci d'avoir lu et merci pour ta review.

Mi : Merci

Phobia Floral : Allo! Merci d'avoir lu. Pour ce qui est de Ana, ça reste un secret, mais vous allez le découvrir bientôt !

Rekha : J'espère que ce chapitre à répondu à ta question. Merci pour la review.

Vega1 : Héhé, your French is not that bad. I found it really good! You lived in France?? How was it? I would like to go there one day. Thanks for the little word, it was really appréciated! Continue working, I'll go read the last four chapters you have upload this week. –X-

Morwan : J'adore ta review lol. Surtout parce qu'elle est longue et que tu ais apprécié mon chapitre !!! Merci pour les commentaires positifs. Ana... Elle n'est pas sorcière, mais elle a un lien avec le monde de la magie. C'est tout ce que je vais te dire. Tu verras dans les chapitres suivants, ça viens assez tôt. Dis-toi que j'en ai harasser les oreilles de l'auteur pour le savoir quand j'étais avec elle, et elle n'a jamais voulu me le dire. Donc... lol je sais que c'Est pénible. Patience avec les ordinateurs... Elle s'amenuise de plus en plus rapidement. Menfin faut faire avec. Donc c'est pas mal ça. Merc pour ta review. –X-

Wynzar : Continu à lire pour le découvrir qui est cette nouvelle voisine! Merci de la review.

PS : Désolée pour les fautes, j'ai pas eu le temps de corriger.


	4. Ch4 Tout comme du Bonbon

Harry Potter et la nouvelle Voisine

Par Vega

Traduction Hermimi

Le disclamer habituel s'applique

Salut à tous, Bonne Année 2005! Donc voilà… Y'a pas grand chose à ajouter comme blabla d'auteur. A part qu'il va y avoir quelques révélations dans ce chapitre… Oh! J'en vois qui se précipite pour le lire… Je ne prendrai pas plus de votre temps. Bonne lecture.

RAR :

Puce : Merci pour ta review!

Vega1 : Wow! Thx for doing the effort of reading what it gives in French. And God! Congratulation for doing the effort of putting a review in French (which was good! I saw a lot worst really!) lots of applause for Jess! Read the chapter before… Nah, I've never tought about that. I don't want to exploite your ideas. I like it to discover everything at the sametime as the other readers. When are you going to update? Makes a while that you haven't updated! And holly crickey, you're a beast with 54 chapters… Giving me a lots of job :P (I don't mind really!) Ok an explanation for Remus' name. In French he is still called Remus Lupin, it's just the Moony part that change for Lunard… Moon is Lune in French so they kind of tried translating the name… It sucks.. I prefer Moony :P I hope to have news from you soon! Miss yeh –X-

Kritari: Vraiment? J'ai mit le Carré Grimmauld? Je m'en excuse grandement. Je vais le corriger lorsque je ferai une révision des chapitres précédents. Pour l'instant, je me concentre à updater le plus souvent possible et je ne prends pas le temps de corriger mes erreurs. Enfin, l'important c'est que ça ne nuise pas trop à la lecture! Merci de la remarque et pour la review.

Rekha : Contente que le chapitre ait répondu à ta question Si tu en as d'autre hésite pas! Merci beaucoup pour ta review.

Lyralune : Waa, je suis contente que tu aimes ça autant. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de m'envoyer une petite review.

Lyralune : Merci pour ta deuxième review aussi.

Morwan : Ouais c'est cool que le miroir ait quand même servit. D'ailleurs, savoir ça va devenir une arme pour l'Ordre… mais ça ça va venir plus tard. Je n'en dévoilerai pas trop :P. Lol inquiètes-toi pas pour gueuler après un livre… On a tous eu la même réaction… Sauf que peut-être que ta pas faite comme moi et faire ça a 3hrs du matin :P (désolée, par chance que c'était les vacances d'été, je devrais peut-être arrêter de lire après 10 hrs le soir…) Tu sens peut-être bien ce qui va se passer, mais ça risque d'être très compliquer… Tu verras en temps voulu… Tu sais que je t'en dévoile pas mal la! Grrr Shame on me. Tes Idées ne sont pas stupides. Continue a en donner C'est toujours amusant à lire! Grrr je suis entrain d'oublier les cours… Je vais être en retard au Cégep si ça continue… Bon allez on fini les reviews pareille… quitte à manquer 5 minutes du cours de maths :P J'approuve ton idée de À bas les devoirs… Je suis tannée de devoir en faire 8 hrs le lundi parce que je peux pas les faire à d'autre moment dans la semaine. J'en aurais, mais pas assez long pour avancer… alors je fait des fics. Bon assez bavarder. A bientôt et merci encore. –X-

Hermi33 :Contente que le délais ne te dérange pas trop! Tu dois être une des rare. Je suis ravie que ça te plaise! Bonne lecture.

Partie Quatre : « Bonbon »

Le lendemain matin, Harry sortit de son lit et alla tondre la pelouse avant même que Dudley ait pu faire une apparition en bas de l'escalier. L'oncle Vernon étant au terrain de golf, Harry lança en direction de sa tante Pétunia « Je vais chez Ms. Oldwyn's » et passa la porte avant même qu'elle ait pu lui répondre non.

Comme Ana l'avait prédit, la journée était belle et chaude. Vive l'été.

Harry était tout joyeux en entendait le grattement de griffes contre la porte et un énorme jappement lorsqu'il appuya sur la sonnette. Ça prit quelques minutes à Ana pour ouvrir la porte et lorsqu'elle le fit, elle lança un regard mauvais en direction du soleil en se cachant les yeux.

« Viens à l'intérieur, c'est trop clair."

"Qui est-ce?" Demanda Harry en enlevant ses souliers.

Sirius se frotta contre ses jambes, tout comme le ferais un gros chien heureux.

« Sais pas. »Répondit Ana, en baillant et en allant dans la cuisine. Aujourd'hui, elle était vêtu d'un pantalon de yoga noir et d'une camisole rouge vif. Harry pouvait apercevoir une tasse sur le comptoir, mais aucune vapeur s'en élevait.

« C'est probablement celui que tu as vu hier soir. » Dit Harry, alors que le chien jappa en accord. « Allez-vous le garder? »

Ana haussa les épaules.

« Si c'Est ce qu'il souhaite! »

Le reste de l'Après-midi se passa, pour Harry, à aider Ana à passer la balayeuse, laver le plancher et peinturer quelques pièces dans la maison. Elle sortit durant une heure et revint avec un sac à sandwich et avec une explication embarrassante qu'elle n'avait rien dans la maison qui pouvait le nourrir ou encore nourrir le chien et qu'elle ne savait pas quel genre de nourriture elle devait lui acheter.

Harry était heureux d'être éloigné des Dursley, même s'il avait à faire des tâches ménagères et qu'il était nourrit de sandwich ordinaires. Harry trouva étrange que Ana ne le laissait pas rien toucher de ce qui se trouvait dans les boîtes. Elle jetait un regard à l'intérieur et décidait si le contenu devait être placé immédiatement ou non.

Sirius les suivaient en trottant autour d'eux, pointant une fois et l'autre les toiles d'araignées qu'ils avaient oublier avec un jappement et un balancement de queue. Quelques fois, il s'amusait à faire des traces de pattes sur le plancher avec la peinture fraîche.

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent durant un court instant pour le dîner, Ana prit une autre tasse de ce que contenait la jarre dans son réfrigérateur et fit un énorme sandwich à Harry avec beaucoup plus de condiment qu'il en aurait fallu. On aurait dit qu'elle ne savait pas comment faire un sandwich. Le chien jappa de contentement lorsqu'elle lui fit un sandwich à lui aussi.

"Je n'ai jamais eu de chien auparavant." Admit Ana lorsqu'elle s'assied à la table de la cuisine pour regarder Sirius manger dans le plat qu'elle avait placer sur le plancher.

"Non?" Questionna Harry la bouche pleine.

Il était mort de faim après tout le travail qu'il avait fait durant l'avant-midi et le régime que lui faisait subir les Dursley en était en grande partie responsable.

« J'adore les chien. Particulièment quand ils sont gros et noir. »

« Vraiment? »

« Pourquoi n'Avez- vous jamais eu de chien? »

« La majorité du temps, ils ne m'aime pas. » Dit Ana en haussant les épaules.

Harry avala sa dernière bouchée.

« Ne t'aiment pas? »

Hanna haussa les épaules et prit une autre gorgée du liquide dans sa tasse.

« La majorité des animaux ne m'aiment pas. »

"C'est plate." Dit doucement Harry.

Peut-être que Sirius était correct avec elle, du au fait qu'il était un animagus. Un coup d'œil vers le plancher lui fit croire que Sirius pensait la même chose.

« Je crois que je devrais lui trouver un nom. » Dit Ana en suivant le regard d'Harry. « Rover? »

Le chien gémit et s'assied sur le plancher de bois, fermant les yeux. Harry secoua négativement la tête.

« Blackie? » Suggéra-t-il.

« Trop général. » Dit Ana en montrant son désacord. "Patches."

Le chien se mit à grogner et elle s'étira un peu pour le flatter entre les oreilles. Il cessa de grogner et tapa la queue contre le plancher.

Ana rit.

« Humm je crois pas qu'il apprécie. Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire combien il semble intelligent. Que penses-tu de… Shigure? »

« Pourquoi? »

« C'est le nom d'un chien dans un dessin animé très populaire. Oublie ça."

Elle avala la dernière gorgée de sa tasse et la posa un peu plus loin sur la table. « Ce chien était pervers d'une certaine façon."

Harry rit et Sirius grogna encore.

« Que penses-tu de… Sirius alors? »

Ana leva un sourcil vers lui, pensive durant une seconde, avant de répéter. « Sirius? »

« Ouais, comme l'étoile du chien , »

Elle regarda le chien durant un moment. Elle voulu dire quelque chose et s'arrêta. Elle ajouta finalement : Ouais, comme l'étoile du chien. Bonne Idée. »

Sirius jappa pour démontrer qu'il approuvait.

Ils venaient juste de s'entendre sur le nom lorsque petit cognement polit se fit entendre à la porte d'entrée. Ana se leva et essuya la saleté de ses mains sur ses pantalons, et alla répondre. De l'autre côté se tenait la tante Pétunia.

"Oui, Pétunia?" Dit Ana, cordialement, pendant qu'Harry tentait de retenir le regard de dégoût qu'il avait envers sa tante préféré en voyant comment il regardait sa nouvelle amie lorsqu'elle employa son prénom.

« Miss Oldwyn, si ça ne vous dérange pas… Miss Figg est… sortie pour le moment…" Dit Pétunia avant de faire une face que Harry connaissait trop bien.

Ils aimaient le dumper chez Miss Figg lorsque la famille allait voir quelque chose d'amusant et qu'ils ne voulaient pas que Harry vienne tout ruiner. Mais celle-ci n'était pas dans les parages puisqu'elle, comme tous les autres membre du monde sorcier, étaient rassemblés pour l'effort de guerre. Elle, plus que tous, était en plus, impliquée avec l'Ordre.

« … Et Vernon et moi avons été invité au Club. » (Une taverne un peu à l'extérieur du centre-ville que Pétunia aimait appeler le Club pour paraître plus prestigieux.) « Alors est-ce que ça vous dérangerait de garder un œil sur mon Diddy-Duddy-kins et Harry? »

« Tante Pétunia! » Protesta Harry. "J'ai 16 ans! Je n'ai pas besoin d'une gardienne!"

Pétunia lui lança un regard noir, qui se transforma en un regard de velours qui le remplaça lorsqu'elle se tourna vers Ana.

« Comme vous pouvez le constater, c'est un garçon très utile. Nous ne voulons pas le laisser seul à la maison. Est-ce que cela vous dérangerait? »

Ana regarda Harry et sa tante et soupira.

« Bien sûr!"

"Merveilleux!"

Pétunia sembla plus soulagé que la décense semblait le permettre. Harry fronça les sourcils. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas Ana, mais il détestait se faire traiter comme s'il était encore un bébé!

Il était le sauveur du monde depuis au moins quatre fois… Harry était sur qu'il était capable de prendre soin de lui-même pour quelques heures.

Pétunia fit demi-tour sur ses talons et se dirigea vers l'endroit où l'attendait son mari avec la voiture. Harry attendit qu'ils aient disparut au bout de la rue avant de dire :

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une gardienne! »

"Tu le sais, et je le sais." Répondit Ana, retournant dans la cuisine.

Elle prit des sacs de plastiques non-identifiés et les mit dans ses poches avant de revenir dans le lobby. Elle sortit son ombrelle du porte parapluie et l'ouvrit avant de rouvrir la porte d'entrée. Sirius la suivit lorsqu'elle sortit et Harry la suivit alors qu'ils traversaient la rue, sous l'ombre de l'ombrelle rouge couverte de pois jaunes.

« Par contre, pour ce qui est de Diddy-Duddy-kins…

Harry acquiesça.

"C'est toi qui à raison là!"

Dudley les attendaient sur le porche, les sourcils froncés.

« Je n'ai pas besoin d'une gardienne. » Dit-il d'un ton sec alors qu'elle l'entrainait dans la maison. « En plus, encore moins par quelqu'un dans ton genre. »

"Peut-être bien." Répondit Ana sur le même ton venimeux alors qu'elle refermait son parapluie. « Je suis ici pour te surveiller, alors soit un bon petit Diddy-Duddy-kins et va dont faire quelque chose d'utile pour quelques heures, ok? »

"Tu n'as pas le droit d'ammener un chien ici!" S'écria Harry lorsque Sirius passa rapidement près de lui.

« Il fait trop chaud pour Sirius dehors. » Dit Harry dans le dos de Dudley.

Dudley lui balança un coup de coude dans les côtées et Harry tomba dans les plantes. Le sol était toujours boueux et Harry se retrouva face première dans la boue.

Dudley éclata de rire, mais ceux-ci se transformèrent en cri lorsque Sirius se mit à japper bruyamment et à claquer ses mâchoires près des jambes de ses jambes. Ana s'avança vers lui pour le calmer, mais elle en fut incapable. Sirius se calma seulement lorsqu'il vit que Dudley était à veille de mouiller son pantalon. Celui-ci se précipita dans la cuisine et claqua la porte.

« Hum, » Dit-elle avant de lâcher le chien qui monta les escaliers à la recherche d'un coin douillet pour dormir ou encore en suivant l'odeur de Harry.

Ana ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et entra à l'intérieur et Dudley pointa le nez hors de sa cachette.

« Lève toi espèce de salle poule mouillée! » Dit elle.

Dudley alla s'asseoir sur la chaise.

« Il allait me manger! » Dit-il en temblant, son visage devenant de plus en plus rouge.

"Oh, pas du tout, mon bébé. Voilà et tais-toi. »

Elle poussa un sac de bonbons vers Dudley qui réussit à l'attraper avant qu'il ne tombe par terre.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est? »

« Des Bonbons. »

Ils étaient bruns et blanc, ressemblant étrangement à une motte de foin et Dudley, qui ne refusait jamais ce genre de sucreries, commença à s'empiffrer. Il fit un visage étrange à la première bouchée, mais continua tout de même à manger. Du chocolat restait du chocolat. Harry entra alors dans la cuisine, couvert de boue, et fut écoeurer par Dudley qui riait, la bouche grande ouverte, dévoilant un amas, pas très appétissant, brun et blanc.

« Eurk » Se dit-il à lui-même avant de sentir une main sur son épaule et une débarbouillette humide sur sa joue.

« Ish, Harry, tu es en mauvais état. » Dit doucement Ana, en enlevant la boue de son visage.

Harry la trouva belle quand elle faisait ça, mais repoussa ces pensée dans le fond de sa mémoire. Elle avait 10 ans de plus que lui, au moins, et en plus,… elle était sa gardienne. Et Cho? Est-ce que Harry l'aimait toujours?

"J'ai eu des bonbons et pas toi!" Agaça Dudley.

Harry lui lança un regard noir.

« Ne soit pas fâché contre lui." Souffla Ana si bas, que seul Harry put l'entendre.

Il se raidit lorsqu'il sentit les mains de celle-ci continuer à enlever la boue sur son front. Elle s'arrêta un instant et il savait qu'elle venait de voir sa cicatrice.

« C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas? Elle ne sera jamais ta blonde maintenant, balafré! » Siffla Dudley en postillonnant du chocolat sur la surface de la table.

« Ça donne du caractère!" Rétorqua Ana assez fort pour que les deux l'entendent.

"Balafré, Balafré! Il l'a eu quand ses parents ont étés tués!"

« TAIS-TOI DUDLEY! » s'écria Harry en se tournant vers son cousin, les points fermés le long de son corps.

Ana recula d'un pas.

"Wooooo, on se calme!" Dit-elle. "Dudley, c'était vraiment pas correct de ta part."

Dudley ne sembla pas désolé pour une miette.

« Je le déteste. » Dit Harry pour lui-même et Ana se tourna vers lui pour terminer son nettoyage.

Elle l'avait entendue apparemment.

« Voilà une petite consolation. » Murmura Ana, en sortant un sac de plastique de sa poche et en le tendant à Harry. « Je t'es gardée les meilleurs.

« Qu'est-ce que c'Est? » Demanda Harry alors qu'il s'assied au bout de la table, face à Dudley qui enviait le sac plein de Harry maintenant qu'il avait fini les siens.

Ana sortit un suçon rouge du dernier sac dans sa poche et le mit dans sa bouche avec une certaine satisfaction.

« Fizzing Wizzbees. » Dit-elle. "Et j'ai donné à Dudley les…"

Elle s'arrêta et mima avec ses lèvres le mot « Nid de cafards ».

« Qu'est-ce que tu dis? » Demanda Dudley lorsque Harry ouvrit la bouche de stupéfaction.

« Juste que je te t'ai donné la meilleure qualité de NC que l'on peut trouver, Duddy! »

Elle fit un clin d'œil à Harry qui était toujours en état de choc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu manges? » Dudley pointa son suçon. "J'en veux un."

« Crois moi, » Dit Ana avec un sourire. « Tu n'en veux pas. Ça a un goût auquel il faut s'habituer. »

« J'en veux un! » Insista Dudley.

Ana soupira, fit une face d'enterrement et lui en tendit un. Dudley enleva le papier, le mit dans sa bouche avant de le recracher.

« Beurk, ça à un goût dégueulasse, on dirait du sang! »

Ana fit un clin-d'oeil à Harry.

« Quelque chose comme ça.»

-

Review SVP


	5. Ch5 Conclusion

Harry Potter et la Nouvelle Voisine

Traduction : Hermimi

Le disclamer habituel s'applique

Bonjour! Et oui, me revoilà! Désolée du délais, mais vous savez les études la… Mais bon, le vote de grève de mon Cégep, ayant passé, me permet d'avoir quelques jours supplémentaire de répit de travaux et ainsi de me plonger dans la traduction et l'écriture de certaines de mes fics. Bien malgré tout, je tiens à dire que je suis solidaire à la cause pour laquelle les étudiants militent bien que mon rôle dans ce débat soit relativement restreint. Enfin bref, juste pour vous dire que les 70 cm de neige de la semaine dernière ne m'ont pas achevé et que mon examen de calcul intégral, reporté à une date toujours inconnue due à cette grève, n'ont pas abîmé le peu de cellules grises qui me restait d'encore utilisable en attendant la semaine de mi-session. Ainsi, je me permets de vous souhaiter une bonne lecture à tous.

RAR :

Kritari : Enfin bref, merci pour la correction, tu vas voir, j'ai corrigé pour ce chapitre Merci pour la review et voici la suite.

Arkaidy : Hiya, old Vega! School? Get me down? Nah never… what are you thinking… Yess school got me down, but with the students strike, I have a mid-term beak of two weeks that could last three weeks if it continues like that… So I thnik I'll be ok once I got a little bit of rest and after I got my surgery… I just hope I'll survive to that :P God 300 pages essay? And im getting worried about a 900 words essay in French litterature… God ! I can't wait to have all those big things to do at University! Hehe. Thanks to being so excited about the French version. I loved the English one so it's the least I can do! And thanks for saying that I'm cool and for the little sentence in your profile :P it's really appreciated. Good luck with your other fictions!

Hermi33: Nids de cafard… Je pense que j'aime autant mieux même pas rêver d'y goûter… Déjà que certaines Dragées Surprise de Bertie Crochue que j'ai acheté en immersion à Ste. Catharines lèvent le cœur… particulièrement celle au gout de vomit et de saleté et de poisson… Je ne te conseille même pas de les essayer… J'aurais bien voulu m'acheter un FizWizBiz, mais ils étaient un peu trop dispendieux pour ce qui me restait dans mon porte monnaie :P (L'art de trop dépenser) Enfin bref, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant. –X-

Morwan : Sirius faire des conneries… nah tu rêves! Ça ne lui ait jamais arrivé ça! Enfin, peut-être une fois… ou deux… ou peut-être alors tout au long de sa vie :P (allusion à la scène des jumeaux dans le tome 3 :P). Ana n'est pas une sorcière, mais elle est reliée au monde de la magie. Si tu rassembles les indices tu devrais pouvoir deviner ce qu'elle est. Mais le dévoilement de sa véritable identité est pour très bientôt. Il te suffit juste de faire preuve d'un peu de patience! Nids de cafards sont des bonbons vendus à Pré-au-Lard chez Honneydukes, dans la section des goûts douteux si je me souviens bien. Enfin bref, on y fait allusion dans le tome 3 si je ne me trompe pas ou alors c'est lorsque Harry prends les nerfs après la gargouille de Dumbledore. Enfin bref, c'est des bonbons qui ne doivent pas être très bons :P Draguer Harry? Peut-être vaguement, mais ne t'attends pas à quelque chose entre eux car tu risques d'attendre longtemps. Harry l'apprécie mais sans plus. D'ailleurs elle est un peu trop âgée pour lui! Ce qu'elle a contre le soleil? Tu poses définitivement trop de question :P :P Dudley? Gros bouffon? Ça je te l'accorde totalement… pas pour rien que les jumeaux l'on prit comme cible! Je les comprends d'ailleurs… Il n'y a rien de plus tentant… quoique… Ouais, je sais pour les guillemets que c'est plate que ça change tout le temps… mon clavier se décide une fois de temps en temps à les changer et ça me gosse pas mal… Enfin bref, je vais tenter de résoudre le problème bientôt, lors de la réédition de certains chapitres. Sécher les cours? Es-tu malade… J'ai jamais séché les cours de ma vie et c'est pas aujourd'hui que je vais commencer (Eh oui! Je suis une sainte à l'école… enfin pas tout le temps…) Disons simplement que je suis arrivée avec un léger retard de 10 minutes… soit disant que ça me prend près de 30 minutes pour me rendre au collège donc c'est pas trop mal. Le Cégep, ta le choix. En sortant de l'école secondaire ( je crois que c'est le lycée pour vous) ta le choix d'arrêter tes études, d'aller aux adultes ou au Cégep. Au Cégep, tu as le choix de deux branches, soit la formation technique ( de 3 ans) ou alors la formation pré-universitaire (2 ans) qui va te préparer à entrer dans certaine branche à l'Université, bien qu'avec une technique tu peux aussi aller à l'Université par la suite. Enfin bref, c'est deux ans (ou trois ) d'études qui fait le lien entre le lycée et l'Université puisque sinon on aurait un an de moins d'études que dans les autres provinces du territoire. C'est un gros avantage, nous permettant de travailler partout au pays (puisque l'on vient à avoir un an de plus que tout le monde) alors que ceux venant de provinces autre que celle du Québec doivent suivre une formation supplémentaire ou alors apporter des preuves de compétences. Enfin bref, je ne m'embarque pas trop dans ça puisque je ne connais pas ça… Faudrait demander à mon cousin la prochaine fois que je le vois. Et compte toi chanceuse que ton lycée ferme à cause de la neige parce que ici, à part les écoles primaires et secondaires… Le Cégep ne ferme pas… En fait si, mais c'est arrivé une fois en 25 ans donc ça en dit assez long. D'ailleurs je crois que j'en ai assez dit pour le moment lol! Au plaisir de te rejaser bientôt et merci pour la review. Bonne lecture!

* * *

Partie 5 : Conclusions (Non, ce n'est pas la fin… reste encore plus de 50 chapitres!)

* * *

«Elle est une sorcière!» Dit Harry.

Sirius, qui était assis au pied de son lit, acquiesça. « Seulement, je ne crois pas que Dumbledore l'ait envoyée. Elle semblait surprise lorsqu'elle a vu ma cicatrice. »

Sirius s'accroupit au dessus de Harry et tendit la main pour prendre un FizWizBiZ sur la table de nuit.

« Eille, c'est à moi! » Protesta Harry en frappant son parrain sur le bras.

« Comme si elle allait donner des bonbons à un chien. » Dit Sirius en mettant le bonbon dans sa bouche.

Il ferma les yeux et savoura la saveur du bonbon. Ça faisait un bail qu'il n'avait pas goûter à des FizWizBiz. Il ouvrit les yeux et grogna.

« Arg – le chien. Harry, je suis son animal. »

Harry ricana.

« Au moins, tu as un lit douillet et des repas. »

« Je suis juste chanceux. J'ai eu droit à un sandwich aujourd'hui! J'ai horreur de la bouffe à chien. » Il fit la grimace. « Et j'ai horreur de prétendre que je suis stupide. »

"Bien…" Commença Harry cherchant une raison pour laquelle ce serait bien de rester chez Ms.Olwyn. « Au moins elle est gentille ! Et belle! »

« Belle? » Questionna Sirius, soulevant un sourcil en regardant son neveu. « Elle est belle. »

Harry referma la bouche aussitôt.

« Non! » Ajouta Sirius.

Pour la première fois depuis que Sirius était revenu, Harry fut réellement heureux. Son retour le faisait sentir mieux, au moins, et sa culpabilité de ne pas avoir averti personne de ce retour, disparaissait tranquillement. Il pouvait mentir dans ses lettres, une aux trois jours. Pour la première fois, Sirius et lui pourraient avoir du temps ensemble.

« Non ne fais pas ça. James avait l'habitude de faire la même chose. Et ne fais pas cette tête. J'AI inventé cette expression. Qu'entends-tu par, Ana est belle? »

Harry soupira.

"Elle est juste… jolie, c'est tout. Elle a l'air bien et elle est bien. Ça ne veux pas dire que je l'aime par contre. »

"Ouin." Sirius se gratta le nez avec le dos de sa main. "Bien et étrange. Sa maison est pleine d'odeurs étranges »

« Elle viens tout juste d'emménager. » Ajouta Harry.

« Vrai, mais tout de même… » Sirius soupira. « Ah! Mais qui est-ce que ça dérange. Je vais quand même retourner au Carré Grimaud à la fin de l'été. Je peux bien jouer à être son chien-chien encore quelques semaines. Je me demande si elle se promène avec seulement sa serviette autour d'elle après sa douche…? » Dit-il d'un ton absent alors que Harry eut une expression choquée.

« Sirius! »

Ce dernier rit, et cette fois, ce rire ne semblait pas flou ou forcé.

«Je ne fais que t'agacer»

Harry rit à son tour. Lorsqu'ils se furent calmés, il dit :

« Que fait-on maintenant? Je suis sur qu'elle m'a reconnu. Tu crois qu'elle pourrait le dire à la Gazette?"

Sirius haussa les épaules.

«C'est possible, mais d'après ce que tu me dis d'elle, elle semble être davantage du type qui évite de faire la page couverture. »

Harry était inconfortable. Il remonta ses lunettes.

« Tu ne crois pas qu'elle est un Mangemort, n'est-ce pas? »

Sirius nia de la tête.

« Non, les bonbons n'étaient pas empoisonnés, si c'est ce que tu penses. Mais je crois qu'elle… peut être quelque chose d'autre. Elle a peut-être un secret qu'elle ne veut pas que l'on découvre. N'as-tu pas dit qu'elle semblait ennuyée par le fait qu'elle était sans cesse espionnée par ta tante.? »

« Oui, mais Tante Pétunia ennuie tout le monde. »

Sirius acquiesça pensivement.

« Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait y avoir d'autre. Elle est peut-être juste une sorcière qui veut vivre comme une Moldue. Elle est peut-être une fille de Moldus. Je me demande si elle est allée à Poudlard?"

Harry opina de la tête.

"On pourrait lui demander, tu sais. Je pourrais… Je suis sur qu'elle croit toujours que tu es ce meurtrier sanguinaire. »

Sirius fit la grimace.

« Oh! Ouais, Ça! »

« J'ai essayé de trouver quelque chose pour prouver ton innocence, mais je n'arrive pas à trouver autre chose à part attraper Pettigrew et l'amener de force devant Fudge avec un sort de vérité appliqué sur lui. » Harry baissa les yeux et regarda les couvertures de son lit qu'il tordait entre ses doigts.

Sirius regarda les mains de Harry se contracter en poings.

« Je le haïs!» Siffla Harry.

« Haïr est un bien grand mot .» Dit doucement Sirius.

« Je le haïs!» Dit Harry de nouveau pour confirmer ce qu'il pensait.

« Très bien.» Ajouta Sirius.

Après tout, il haïssait bien Pettigrew, presque autant qu'il se haïssait lui-même.

Quelques coups frappés à la porte les sortirent tous deux de leur rêveries et ils entendirent la voix d'Ana les appeler.

« Harry, je sors vous chercher un film à toi et à Diddy-Duddy-kins. Ça te va? »

Les yeux d'Harry s'allumèrent. Il n'avait jamais pu choisir lui-même une vidéo. Il regarda Sirius.

« Vas-y » Dit son parrain avant de reprendre sa forme de chien et de sortir de la pièce après eux.

Il n'avait aucune idée ce qu'était un film, mais Harry semblait excité. En plus, il avait toujours voulu sortir la tête hors de la voiture alors qu'elle roulait.

Dudley fit une moue épouvantable.

Harry avait pu choisir la vidéo. Mais où était la justice. En plus, il avait choisit une nullité sans pareille : « Alice aux pays des merveilles ». Bien sur, Miss Oldwyn m'avait laissé louer : « Le tueurs de clown extraterrestres venant d'Andromeda 9 » mais le problème n'était pas là. Harry aussi allait avoir du plaisir en même temps.

"Pourquoi cette moue, Diddy-Duddy-kins?" Demanda Ana.

Dudley avait insisté pour s'asseoir à l'avant de sa voiture à pois mauve. Ce qui convenait pleinement à Harry qui voulait être assis aux côtés de Sirius.

« Ne m'appelle pas comme ça.» S'écria Dudley en lui lançant un regard noir. Il se sentait malade après avoir avaler tout ces chocolats, comme si des milliers d'insectes se promenaient à l'intérieur de lui. Mais il n'allait pas se plaindre. Aussi, le fait que le chien appréciait plus Harry que lui le rendait furieux. Le chien faisait sourire Harry et Dudley détestait voir Harry sourire.

«Très Bien.» Répondit Miss Oldwyn par dessus le bruit du vent. Elle avait descendu toutes les fenêtres de la voiture en embarquant alors que Dudley chialait qu'il préférait l'air conditionné. Son chien, par contre, avait immédiatement sortit la tête par la fenêtre, la langue et les oreilles battant dans le vent.

À son opinion à lui, c'était le chien le plus laid qu'il n'avait jamais vu.

Ils se garèrent dans l'allée du Numéro 3 et Harry et le chien se précipitèrent au pas de course vers le Numéro 4. Dudley eut un sourire de satisfaction en sachant bien que Harry devrait les attendre avant d'entrer puisqu'il tenait les clés dans ses mains en ayant aucune intention de les lui donner. Il marcha d'un pas digne et ne porta aucune attention particulière lorsque Miss Oldwyn ouvrit son parapluie avant de le suivre. Elle était cinglée, point final. Alors ça ne le dérangeait pas si elle utilisait ce parapluie par un jour de beau temps.

Elle faisait partie de ceux que Dudley avait appris à haïr et à éviter, mais, il comprenait bien que ses parents n'avaient pas eu d'autre choix en l'absence de Miss Figg. Elle était absente depuis un bon moment déjà.

Lorsque Dudley décida qu'il était temps d'entrer à l'intérieur, il insista pour que l'on regarde SON film en premier. Harry frissonna et demanda s'il pouvait aller jouer dans la cour arrière avec le chien… "Serious" quel nom stupide pour un animal! (NdT : En réalité, en français le mot "Serious" devient Sérieux, mais le jeu de mot avec Sirius disparaît donc…) Elle les laissa faire et se rendit dans la cuisine pour leur préparer une collation santé. Elle ne mangea rien, se contentant seulement de boire le contenue de sa bouteille d'eau qu'elle avait opacifiée.

Dudley bouillonnait de rage.

Sa mère aurait obligé Harry à écouter le film que Dudley aurait choisit. Mais non, celui-ci était assis au pied d'un arbre dans la cour arrière, dos à la porte-patio, parlant avec ce chien stupide.

Incapable de torturer Harry avec ses Clowns extraterrestres, Dudley monta dans sa chambre et s'y enferma, préférant tuer des clowns extraterrestre sur son ordinateur. Il monta le volume assez haut pour ne plus entendre les rire de Harry et de Miss Olwyn alors qu'ils écoutaient « Alice ».

Quelque part au tour de 11 heures du soir, Vernon et Pétunia Dursley revinrent à la maison pour trouver Harry endormit sur le sofa avec ce sale cabot et Miss Oldwyn entrain de tourner les pages d'un livre étant écrit dans une langue étrangère.

Pétunia se précipita en haut pour s'assurer que son Diddy-kins était correct et elle le trouva entrain de chatter avec des filles, prétendant être le PDG de sa propre compagnie de perceuses. Vernon cria autant que ses cordes vocales le purent que, dans aucunes circonstances, un animal était autorisé dans la maison. Il refusa, en plus, de payer Ana pour ses services simplement parce qu'elle avait brisé cette règle.

Dudley riait jusqu'à ce qu'il entendit Ana rétorquée qu'elle ne s'attendait pas à être payée de toute façon. Elle appela le chien qui la suivit à l'extérieur. Elle lâcha d'un ton sec un vague «Bonne nuit» alors qu'elle franchissait le seuil. Elle s'y arrêta, ajoutant que ça ne l'avait pas dérangé qu'ils arrivent plusieurs heures après celle qu'ils leur avaient dit qu'ils rentreraient, que par chance qu'ils ne l'avaient pas payé parce que si elle leur avait chargé le temps supplémentaire, ça leur aurait coûté une fortune et que, de toute façon, elle était un oiseau de nuit. Dudley était mortifié en entendant le sarcasme dont elle faisait preuve envers ses parents. Mais cette expression figée se changea vite en celle de bonheur lorsqu'il les entendit crier après Harry.

Harry, d'un autre côté, lorsqu'il monta l'escalier pour aller au lit, ne portait pas cette habituelle expression de honte, mais plutôt un sourire.

«Pourquoi tu souris, le balafré? » (NdT : Tiens… connaîtrait-il notre cher ami Drago?)

« Elle est un oiseau de nuit» Répondit Harry en souriant à son cousin. « Bonne nuit, Diddy-Duddy-kins. »

Il se glissa dans sa chambre rapidement et barra la porte avant que Dudley ait eu une chance de le frapper.

* * *

Reviews SvP 


	6. Qu'estelle?

Vous savez quoi? Je crois que c'est un de mes chapitre préférés. Avec le prochain. Mais bon, vous allez comprendre en le lisant. Je vais tenter de faire mon possible pour vous mettre la suite le plus rapidement possible. Les cours sont terminés, il ne me reste qu'à me trouver une job pour l'été et à passer mon examen de français de jeudi… et de survivre à mes dents qui me font mal… Conseil si vous vous faites enlever des dents de sagesse… Du temps chaud, ben de la glace et des pop-sicle … Après deux semaines… Ça va être passé et ça va être le temps de penser à un régime pour perdre les quelques kilos que vous aurez prit :P Enfin, désolée, ça pas rapport. Je vous dis bonne lecture et aux gens au Québec, je dis espérons que cette boule qui brillait dans le ciel revienne vite, je veux sortir ma piscine moi-là :P (quoiqu'on lui a vu le bout du nez aujourd'hui.)

PS : Passez donc par une des fics de Deedlit et donnez lui un petit mot d'encouragement… Elle fait du bon boulot, mais depuis quelques temps, elle les négligent… Mais bon, on sait qu'avec les études et le boulot et le copain, c'est pas toujours évident. On t'aime pareille KaT!-XxX-

RAR :

Kritari : Ouais environ. Mais a ce rythme là… Je risque fort bien d'y être encore dans 2 ans :P Mais bon, je vais faire mon possible Il devrait me pogner une rage au mois de juillet après la lecture du tôme 6 :P

Hisoka : Humm… Je répondrai pas à ton affirmation tout de suite parce que les RAR sont placées en début de chapitre, mais si tu lis, tu devrais avoir la réponse. Bonne lecture.

Hermi33 : Oua, bah Merci

Natalia : Quelle allusion? Enfin bref, l'important c'est que tu ais aimée. Merci

Dawn456 : La Vo contient environ 50 chapitres, je ne me souviens plus exactement. Mais disons que la véritable intrigue n'est pas encore commencée. Ça va venir Fan de Buffy? Enfin, sûrement par ton nick. Moi j'en suis encore toute retournée par la finale de la saison 7 :'(

Sahada : Motus et bouche cousu. Faut lire ce chapitre pour le découvrir Héhé. Mais merci pour la review, ça fait toujours plaisir.

Morwan : Si tu as aimé le précédent, je crois que celui-ci devrait te plaire. Enfin, moi c'est mon préféré, avec le dernier de la fic et quelques autres aussi. Quoi? Je me suis encore fait avoir avec ce Carré Grimaud?Je ne m'en rappelle jamais. Va falloir je me fasse une affiche avec ça d'écrit et que je me promène un après-midi de temps dans la ville pour m'en rappeler…Grrrrrrrrrr. Bon ok,pas besoin d'être aussi drastique… Peut-être juste l'écrire sur la main ou tenir un papier avec le nom écrit sur mon écran serait tout aussi efficace. Menfin.

Tu dis qu'Ana n'est pas une mangemorte, mais qui te dis que Voldy ne recrutent pas des gens du côté Moldu? C'est peut-être un point que JKR à oublier. Il y a beaucoup de gens du côté Moldu avec qui il vaudrait la peine de s'affilier, surtout s'il veut purger la race. Imagine s'il s'avait associé avec Hitler durant la deuxième guerre mondiale. Sa suprématie n'aurait pas pu être contestée. Je crois que l'on ne devrait pas négliger les Moldus dans l'histoire originale. Ils peuvent nous surprendre. Ils ne sont pas aussi faible que l'on peut le croire. (Pourquoi on a pas des sujets de dissertation comme ça en cours de français?)

En réalité, le système scolaire ce n'est pas très compliqué. C'est assez semblable au vôtre, mais en d'autre termes. Il suffit de s'y démèler. Mais au total, ici au Québec, on vient qu'à faire une année de scolarité supplémentaire à la sortie du BAC.

Sainte à l'école? Jamais. Bah plus maintenant. Au temps de l'école secondaire oui, mais disons que la… je commence à en avoir marre des cours, mais bon je vais être dans une école pour le restant de mes jours jusqu'à ma retraîte donc je vais devoir m'y faire :P En réalité ça me fait plaisir d'être admise en enseignement, au moins la dynamique va changer. Ça ne sera plus moi qui va être obliger d'étudier. Disons juste que je me suis relâchée cette session. Mais, malgré tout, jusqu'à maintenant, j'ai passée tous mes cours

Truc scientifique? Pas du tout, j'ai juste prit maths comme option. Je raffole pas de ce qui est bio. Si c'est théorique ça me va, mais dès que ça parle de dissection… Beurk. J'aime autant mieux aller en physique. Ma meilleure amie est en physique et à la voir se ruiner la santé, je crois que j'aime mieux pas.

Bon, euh je crois que j'ai perdu le fil la. Je me suis légèrement écartée du sujet de la fic, mais c'est pas grave, c'est cool les longues reviews Merci bien et bonne lecture.

Arkaidy :Heya! Did you got my last email? I sent it a week ago and you didn't answer yet… Maybe you already moved to Japan. Anw. Give me new asa you can!

Une partie de ce chapitre me fait étrangement penser à Desperate Housewifes, enfin une scène. Pour ceux qui connaissent…

Chapitre 6 : Qui-est elle?

Harry passa le reste de la semaine assis dans la cour arrière, à côté de la haie ( Ce que Vernon trouvait étrange, mais en y repensant bien, il ne traînait plus dans ses jambes) ou alors à la maison d'Anathema Oldwyn ( qui avait un nom tout aussi étrange disons le.)

En grande partie, c'était un été beaucoup moins remplit d'étrangetés que les cinq précédents qu'avaient expérimenté les Dursley. Tellement que Vernon se demandait si quelque chose n'était pas entrain de se tramer. La paix et la tranquillité le faisait soudainement frissonné. Il était à peu près temps que cette famille de rouquin ( Weasel quelque chose ) arrête de le supplier pour venir passer l'été chez eux, dans leur famille de dérangés.

De ce que Pétunia pouvait déduire aux travers des murmures d'Harry et ses voyages jusqu'au Numéro 3, Privet Drive, Miss Oldwyn avait fini de peinturer sa maison et commençait maintenant à mettre en place ses meubles et accessoires. Harry avait mentionné qu'elle possédait une importante collection d'objets qui semblaient venir d'un peu partout autour du monde, et Vernon commença à se demander si elle n'était pas la grande voleuse internationale qui était recherchée depuis quelques temps.

La voiture sport violette qu'elle avait faisait autant de bruit qu'un chaton. Vernon devait l'admettre, ce n'était pas cela qui allait le déranger. À bien y penser, elle ne faisait pas de son du tout quand elle la conduisait. Elle possédait encore ce sale cabot, mais il semblait en meilleur condition que lorsqu'il l'avait vu la première fois.

C'était le chien le plus étrange qu'il avait vu. Elle lui parlait comme s'il allait nécessairement comprendre ce qu'elle lui disait et il obéissait à chacun de ses commendements sans même avoir besoin de lui faire le moindre signe ou le moindre son. Malheureusement, la bête semblait s'être éprise d'affection pour Harry et en plus elle le suivait partout comme une ombre menaçante qui allait attaquer tout ceux qui s'en prendrait à Harry.

Dudley avait demandé, et plus d'une fois, à ce que Vernon fasse partir le chien puisque ainsi, il arrêterait de grogner après lui lorsque lui et ses amis voulais 'jouer' avec Harry. Vernon en 'discuta' avec Miss Olwyn, mais elle l'avait rapidement envoyé promener. Le chien n'était pas le sien, c'était seulement son seul compagnon, et peu importe ce que ça lui plaise ou non, c'était ça!

Harry était assis dans la cour arrière, en ce Dimanche après-midi ensoleillé, un dimanche aussi peu occupé que les précédents, en regardant les nuages.

« Tu crois qu'elle pourrait être une Vélane, alors? »

Sirius et lui faisaient des suppositions comme ça depuis des jours et aucun des deux n'était parvenu à une solide conclusion à propos de ce qu Anathema Oldwyn était réellement.

«Pas assez blonde,» avait répliqué Sirius des buissons. Il y était caché sous sa forme humaine afin de rester invisible aux autres humains, ou encore des Dursley.

«Ses cheveux sont teints.»

«Pas assez sexy alors, même si, hier soir, quand elle sortie de la douche, elle…»

«Je ne veux même pas en entendre parler! »

Ils rirent et Harry sentit sont coeur faire un saut. C'était ce qu'il avait toujours voulu. Sirius, là, en vie, en sécurité et joyeux.

«Elle boit toujours dans cette flasque ou cette bouteille dans laquelle on ne peut rien voir.» Harry gratta le côté de son nez. « Peut-être qu'elle boit du Polynectar.»

«Et qui est-elle alors?» Rétorqua Sirius. «Rogue? Nah! Tu-Sais-Qui? Humm, il ne se rabaisserait pas à ça. Je ne connais pas personne qui n'est pas un homme qui voudrait se rapprocher de toi… exception faite de Ombrage ou de Bella, mais je pourrais le dire ça. Ana sent la femme et pas comme elles. Le Polynectard ne peut pas changer l'odeur d'une personne.»

«Alors nous sommes de retour avec la théorie du vampire?» Suggéra Sirius.

Harry pensa.

«Tout concorde, excepté…»

«Excepté qu'elle fait tout à la façon des Moldus et qu'elle n'a jamais rien mentionné sur ta situation du Garçon-Qui-à-Survécu?»

«Ouais.» Harry toucha sa cicatrice d'un geste abscent.

Elle ne lui avait pas causé de trouble depuis un moment, ce à quoi il n'allait pas se plaindre. Cela voulait dire que Voldemort ne planifiait rien, pour le moment, mais peut-être pour plus tard.

«Je suis presque tenté d'aller lui demander si elle a jamais entendue parler de Harry Potter.»

«C'est une idée.»

Il eut un moment de silence.

«Elle est vraiment sortie de la salle de bain avec rien d'autre que…»

«Ouais.»

Un autre silence.

Harry soupira.

«Mau»

«Tu sacres?» Sirius rit. «Et je suis son maudit chien.»

Cette nuit-là, Harry envoya Hedwige chez Ana avec un message pour Sirius : «Débarre la porte, je viens vers minuit avec la cape d'invisibilité.»

Ana, heureusement, avait quitté la maison sans dire à son compagnon où elle se rendait pour la nuit. L'endroit était vide mais, Sirius n'avait aucune idée quand elle allait revenir. Il laissa Harry entrer à minuit pile et ensemble, ils se mirent à jeter des coups d'œil vers les boîtes non défaites qu'elle avait laissée dans la pièce vide du deuxième.

Sirius, bien sûr, avait fait le tour en reniflant, mais sans la baguette de Harry à proximité, il ne se sentait pas confortable de toucher aux boîtes.

Sirius avait prit l'habitude de dormir aux côtés de la fenêtre du salon sur un coussin qu'Ana avait trouvé dans le grenier. Harry et Sirius pouvaient s'envoyer Hedwige pour livrer différents messages.

Ils commencèrent par des petites boîtes légères, qui contenaient quelques magasines, des vêtements d'hiver et quelques objets Moldus comme un séchoir à cheveux et un toaster qui n'avait pas encore été utilisés. Ils étaient prêt à abandonner lorsque Sirius trouva une grande malle dans un coin de la pièce.

À l'intérieur se trouvait le Gros lot qu'ils recherchaient : Un petit grimoire de Newt Scamander _Les animaux fantastiques et où les trouver_, un kit de potion pour étudiant qui semblait n'avoir jamais été utilisé, quelques lettres d'invitation à une école privée dans le nord de l'Écosse et quelques autres pour une demande de réponse à leur invitation, même que trois étaient toujours scellées. Le papier avait jaunit avec le temps, l'encre qui avait du être d'un rouge profond à l'origine avait pâlit. On retrouvait aussi un amoncellement de robes malodorantes, une blouse de coton, tout ce qu'il y a de plus formel, excepté qu'elle semblait déchirée près des épaules et que des tâches de sang y étaient toujours imprégnées. Quelques autres objets restaient dans la malle, un chapeau, une dague, quelques herbes, un livre de poésie et quelques autres objets qui était sortis du monde de la sorcellerie ainsi que d'autre qui était des objets communs.

Une chose qui capta l'attention de Harry fut la seule chose qui semblait neuve et brillante dans le coffre. Une petite clé argentée sur un lacet de cuir.

«Que crois-tu que cela veut dire?» Demanda Harry doucement.

«Je l'ignore.» Admit Sirius. «Elle connaît notre monde mais elle n'y semble pas très impliquée… Que crois-tu que cette clé ouvre?»

«Jamais vu un coffre ou une boîte avec une serrure dessus?»

Sirius se gratta la tête avant de se la frapper avec le plat de sa main.

«Ah! La boîte froide!»

«La boîte froide?» Répéta Harry en suivant Sirius qui avait bondit hors de la chambre.

Harry le rattrapa dans la cuisine.

«Ah! Tu parles du réfrigérateur!»

Sirius se retransforma et ouvrit la porte du réfrigérateur.

«Ouais, c'est la même chose. Regarde. J'avais faim l'autre soir et j'étais venu pour me trouver de quoi me mettre sous la dent. J'ai ouvert la place ou il y a de la neige et j'ai trouvé ceci.»

Harry regarda par dessus son épaule pour apercevoir un large bol de bois qui se trouvait là, seul.

« Je croyais qu'elle faisait qu'un bol de glace, mais maintenant…»

Sirius sortit doucement le bol du congélateur et le déposa sur la table de la cuisine.

Il y avait un fermoir de fer sur le dessus et un gros cadenas argenté le tenait solidement fermé.

«Tu crois qu'on devrait?» Demanda Harry en tenant la clé d'une main, la baguette dans l'autre.

«Donne moi ta baguette» Dit Sirius. «On ne sait jamais tant que l'on a pas essayé, pas vrai? De cette façon, je pourrai réagir et tu ne te feras pas expulsé pour avoir fait de la magie sans en avoir le droit.»

Se sentant comme s'il allait briser un million de règle et en entendant Hermione le réprimander dans sa tête, Harry glissa la clé dans la serrure et la tourna.

Le cadenas cliqueta avant de disparaître, laissant un Harry étonné avec rien d'autre qu'une clé dans la main et le bol ouvert avec un liquide de la couleur du mercure vacillant à l'intérieur.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est?» Demanda Sirius en regardant par dessus l'épaule de Harry. «Ça ne me dit rien.»

«Moi je sais.» Dit Harry. «C'est une Pensine.»

Sirius retint son souffle.

«Une Pensine? Peut-être devrions-nous… non… ce serait dangereux de ne pas savoir , pas vrai? L'Ordre devrait savoir qui elle est, particulièrement parce qu'elle habite près de chez toi. Je vais regarder!»

«Non» Dit Harry. «J'ai besoin que tu surveilles avec ma baguette. Je vais y aller.»

Avant même que Sirius ait pu protester, il avait plongé sa tête dans le fil des pensées d'Ana.

Sirius regarda aux alentours, se sentant étrangement vulnérable avec la baguette de Harry dans ses mains et sachant celui-ci en incapacité de faire quoi que ce soit. Harry resta sans mouvement pendant quelques secondes avant de se remettre à respirer. Sirius avait eut peur qu'il soit mort ou qu'il se soit blessé.

Sirius se déplaça pour se tenir aux côtés de Harry, ses yeux sur l'entrée de la cuisine, la baguette pointé vers le récipient, juste au cas où.

Comment Ana avait pu réussir à se retrouver derrière lui, il n'aurait jamais pu le dire.

Il s'écria de surprise lorsqu'il sentit sa forte et froide main l'empoigner au niveau du poignet pour lui faire perdre sa baguette. Elle le frappa derrière le genou et Sirius tomba par en avant, son front craquant lors du choc avec le coin de la table. Harry n'avait toujours pas réagit.

Le derrière de sa tête se cogna contre le plancher et, pendant un moment, les étoiles filaient derrières ses paupières.

Dès que la danse des lumières fut terminée, Sirius ouvrit les yeux pour regarder Ana, qui se tenait au-dessus de lui avec un gros couteau à steak pointé sur sa gorge avec un rictus sur les lèvres. Il jeta un coup d'œil au tiroir de la coutellerie qui était ouvert à pleine grandeur. Comment avait-il pu ne pas l'entendre?

«Je t'ai reconnu.» Dit-elle doucement.

Sirius n'avait jamais entendu un ton si profond, si noir et grave dans la voix de quelqu'un auparavant. Son cœur commençait à cogner lourd contre sa poitrine. Il lança un autre coup d'oeil vers la table où Harry se tenait quelques instants auparavant. Il se tenait maintenant contre le mur opposé, son visage couvert de fil nacrés et une expression confuse sur le visage. Il ressemblait à quelqu'un qu'on avait sortit brutalement d'une pensine avant de le jeter contre le mur.

«Je t'ai reconnu.» Répéta Ana, en tournant doucement le couteau.

Le reflet de la Pensine glissa le long de la lame du couteau.

«Tu es ce Black… quelque chose dans le genre, celui qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Celui qui essait de tuer Harry.»

«Non, s'il te plaît, vous ne comprenez pas…» Commença Sirius, avant d'être interrompu par une gifle.

«J'en comprends assez.» Entendit-il de la voix d'Ana… qui semblait différente de celle qu'elle avait d'habitude. Elle était plus froide.

«S'il vous plaît.» Commença Sirius de nouveau.

Il reçu une autre gifle pour avoir parler. Il sentait le couteau se presser contre sa gorge, faisant une petite coupure sous son menton et laissant couler une petite larme de sang le long de sa gorge jusque vers sa nuque.

«Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à Harry. La seconde où j'ai compris qui il était, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal, même si ce n'est pas mon travail de le protéger. Mais quelqu'un doit le faire avec des fous comme toi qui rôdent autour.»

Il suivait le couteau du regard lorsqu'elle l'éleva vers sa bouche et lécha la goûte qui en souillait la pointe.

«Alors vous êtes vraiment un vampire.» Soupira-t-il.

La seule réponse d'Ana fut un regard noir ainsi qu'une modification dans la couleur de ses yeux. Le bleu éclatant, les pupilles, le blanc, tout changea alors que ceux-ci s'embrumait d'un brouillard rouge, laissant son regard totalement écarlate.

Elle sourit et dans la lumière qu'émettait la Pensine, ses canines s'allongèrent…

À suivre…

Review SVP!


	7. Ch7 Pensine

Wow, un chapitre en moins de deux semaines cette fois-ci… C'est pas mal… enfin pour moi lol. C'est probablement le dernier pour quelques semaines. Je me suis trouver un emploi intensif de 5 semaines et disons que mon horaire va être assez chargé en plus des cours d'étés… lol, d'ailleurs j'ai le weekend pour apprendre la technique pour me diviser en deux puisque, selon mon horaire, je suis sensée être au boulot et en classe en même temps… Espérons que ce n'est pas trop douloureux :P Enfin bref. Je vais tenter d'avancer le chapitre 8 en fin de semaine et peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance vous l'aurez au courant de la semaine. Passez un beau mois de Juin et de Juillet si on ne se revoit pas d'ici ce temps-là.

RAR :

Saph Starlet : Wow! Euh, j'ai pas tout compris ce que tu tentais de me dire par cette review, mais merci tout de même pour avoir prit le temps de m'en écrire une.

Eilis : On va toutes pleurer…Quoique en réalité… il est réellement mort (dans les livres je parle) Mais il va peut-être survivre… on sait jamais. Merci pour la review.

Morwan : C'est pas juste de couper la tu dis… Imagine toi que quand j'ai lu cette histoire l'été dernier, j'avais l'auteur en face de moi et elle refusait de me dévoiler quoique ce soit, même lorsque je la questionnait à savoir si Ana était réellement un vampire… Grrr! Loves you anw Jess:-P J'Avoue que ce n'étais pas facile à trouver ce qu'elle était réellement, mais beaucoup d'indices étaient présent, surtout en ce qui a attrait au parapluie. Pour ta question, ce chapitre répondra à ta question et je te préviens, ce n'est pas du tout joyeux. Même pratiquement dégoûtant pour la partie où… Muahah tu ne m'auras pas.

Brrr Voldy et Hitler… Je crois que je préfère ne pas y penser comme tu dis… J'crois qui resterait pu grand monde de vivant sur terre si c'était ça. Moi aussi je suis contente de ne pas être née à cette époque, mais mon oncle à été un des hauts dirigeant de l'armée allemande et il dit qu'il ne voudrait jamais refaire ça de sa vie… que ça été sa pire expérience. Dans le fond… je le comprends… je serais incapable de tuer quelqu'un ou de regarder quelqu'un se faire tuer… Je ne fait que regarder le pianiste (excellent film par ailleurs) et j'en frissonne. Enfin, c'est chose du passé et même si on oublie pas ce qui est arrivé, on peut passer à quelque chose de plus joyeux.

En faire baver aux mômes? Vraiment pas mon genre… J'ai assez eu de prof de ce genre à l'école secondaire que je ne tiens pas à les traumatiser dès leurs premiers pas à l'école. Surtout que je les adores… Ils sont si mignon avec leur binette enfantine. J'sais pas comment certaines personnes arrivent à leur faire du mal. Ils peuvent tant apporter à notre société trop conformiste avec leur innocence… (je crois que j'ai besoin d'un cours de philo… c'est pas normal de commencer à faire ça par moi-même lol)

Physique j'aime bien, Maths ca va. Bio… tant que ça reste théorique ça me va aussi… mais chimie et moi pas du tout… J'ai quand même réussit à détruire tout mon montage et a faire exploser un bécher plein d'eau bouillante ainsi qu'un thermomètre en plein examen final et c'est peu dire… Mais j'apprécie davantage les lettres que la sciences ainsi que les langues! Bon allez assez bavarder c'est le temps de lire. Merci –X-

Arkaidy :Hi Jess! Got my e-mail of last week? I hope you can e mail me back soon. As for the rrequest you made for you're websie im trying something but Ill tell you once it is ready. I really appreciate the fact that you loved my work. I hope the second draft is going well and that the moving to Japan isnt too hard. Good luck.

Ch7. Pensine

La première chose que Harry remarqua était que le liquide était glacé. Bien sûr puisqu'elle avait été placée dans le congélateur. Il se demandait pourquoi elle l'y avait placé d'ailleurs.

À moins qu'elle n'ait jamais pensé s'en servir… Il commençait à se demander si ces souvenirs étaient si affreux pour elle, qu'il valait mieux les garder sous clé et caché dans le congélateur. Il n'avait pas grand temps de penser ce qui fit qu'il se retrouva rapidement debout dans une lumière couleur de lune.

Il examina les alentours pour trouver le propriétaire de ces souvenirs, mais tout ce qu'il vit fut une jeune femme aux cheveux longs. Il ne pouvait apercevoir son visage selon la position dans laquelle elle était mais, il voyait qu'elle portant une robe de nuit en coton blanc. L'air était frais et Harry sentit sa peau se couvrir de chair de poule. Il se demandait si la jeune femme avait froid.

Marchant autour d'elle pour voir son visage, il réalisa qu'il la connaissait sans pouvoir la nommer. Elle regardait la lune depuis, ce qui semblait être, un bon moment. Harry, désintéressé de la Lune, examina le lieu dans lequel il se trouvait. La forêt les entourant était épaisse avec des ombres douteuses, les feuilles abondaient au sol, annonçant l'automne.

Aussi loin que Harry pouvait voir, il pouvait affirmer qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre dans les alentours; aucune maison, aucune lumière au travers des arbres, aucun son excepté celui des feuilles qui bruissaient dans le vent et que la respiration de la fille. D'une oreille, Harry percevait le bruit faible de ce qu'il cru être un petit ruisseau.

Prenant une grande inspiration, Harry se retourna vers la seule personne présente.

« Tu attends quelque chose n'est-ce pas? » Lui demanda-t-il, même s'il savait dore et déjà que dans une Pensive, elle ne pouvait ni l'entendre ni lui parler. C'était seulement le silence qui lui répondait.

« Je me demande ce que c'est. »

Comme pour répondre à sa question, la légère brise cessa soudainement. Au loin, un oiseau laissa échapper un croassement dans la nuit sombre. Les yeux de la femme s'agrandirent alors qu'elle regardait directement dans la direction de Harry. Il aurait voulu que la Pensine ne soit pas en noire et blanc puisqu'il aurait pu apercevoir la couleur de ses yeux. Cela aurait pu lui donner un indice sur l'endroit oèu il l'avait rencontrée.

« Pourquoi me regardez-vous? » Demanda Harry.

Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, n'est-ce pas? Ce n'était pas la façon dont une Pensine devait fonctionner. La terreur se lut sur son visage et Harry sentit ses cheveux se dresser sur sa nuque.

"Alors, c'est vous?" murmura une voix profonde et qui donne froid dans le dos, juste par dessus l'épaule de Harry, qui recula de quelques pas. (NdT Ouff la syntaxe est boiteuse dans celle-là)

Il n'avait jamais entendu de pas qui approchaient.

"Je… Je…" begaya la jeunne femme en s'enveloppant de ses bras.

Elle semblait avoir froid. Ses yeux fouillaient les alentours à la recherche d'une sortie. Harry regarda à nouveau l'homme.

Il se tenait dans l'ombre, la lumière de la lune éclairant son dos. Il avait appuyé son poids sur une de ses hanches et avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine. Il avait au moins une tête de plus que Harry et était bien bâtit, ses cheveux frisés tombant sur ses épaules. Il était totalement vêtu de noir, comme s'il était enveloppé d'ombres.

« Vous n'êtes pas vraiment jasante, n'est-ce pas?" Dit l'homme, un rictus sur les lèvres. « M'ont-ils envoyé une autre simple d'esprit?"

La jeune femme se raidit, la terreur remplacé par une timide détermination.

« Je ne suis pas déficiente. » Dit-elle.

Sa voix rappela aussi quelque chose à Harry.

Il lui lança un regard noir.

"Il m'ont alors envoyé une mégère."

Elle sembla vouloir répondre à ça mais, elle se ravisa. L'homme quitta l'ombre et s'avança, sa silhouette disparue en dessous de sa cape. Harry trouva l'homme incorrect de ne pas lui offrir alors qu'elle semblait réellement avoir froid. Malgré tout, il semblait que le froid était le dernier de ces soucis par rapport aux événements présents.

L'homme passa à la droite de Harry et plaça deux de ces doigts en dessous du menton de la jeune femme, levant son visage vers le sien.

« Au moins, ce qu'ils m'ont envoyé cette fois n'est pas laid. »

"Pourquoi vous moquez vous de moi? » Cracha-t-elle soudainement.

Harry vit que ses yeux s'emplissaient de larmes qu'elle refusait de laisser tomber.

« Je l'ai su toute ma vie que je viendrais à vous cette nuit. Mon village répond à toutes vos demandes afin de que vous en assuriez la protection et en n'y apportant pas le mal. C'est pourquoi, en retour, je vous offre mon âme pour étancher votre soif. »

"Votre âme? » L'homme rit en envoyant sa tête vers l'arrière. « Je n'ai que faire de votre âme, petite insolente! »

La peur revint voiler ses yeux.

« Alors qu'attendez vous de moi? »

L'homme prit une grande inspiration et eut un regard provocateur. Harry savait ce qu'il voulait, mais la jeune femme semblait résignée à son sort. Elle frissonna lorsqu'il descendit ses doigts le long de sa gorge, mais elle ne le repoussa pas. Dans un mouvement rapide aux yeux de Harry, le silence fut emplit du bruit d'un tissus qu'on déchire.

"Non!" Murmura la jeune femme en tentant de s'éloigner, une main tentant de tenir sa robe fermée, l'autre tentant de repousser l'homme.

Harry savait ce qui allait venir et détourna le regard. Il aurait souhaité que Sirius le sort de la Pensine à cet instant précis. Il ne voulait en aucune sorte voir cela. Il se retourna, recouvrit ses oreilles avec ses mains en chantant à tue-tête en fermant les yeux. D'une certaine façon, il avait toujours l'impression d'entendre ses gémissements et ses pleurs. Un cri déchirant perça l'atmosphère lourde et, contre son bon vouloir, Harry se retourna.

La jeune femme était retenue fermement contre la poitrine de l'homme, une de ses main douloureusement emmêlé dans ses cheveux, la tenant dans un angle précaire. Son autre bras tenait la jambe de la fille enroulée autour de sa taille, sa main enfouie sous la jupe. Un liquide foncé, qui ressemblait à du sang, coulait le long de sa gorge et entre ses seins. La bouche de l'homme était posée en dessous de son oreille et ses lèvres étaient tâchée de ce liquide.

L'homme se recula et la poussa par terre. Son menton et ses lèvres étaient couverts de sang, tout comme la main qui était cachée sous la jupe. La jeune femme gémit de douleur et se tourna sur le côté en position fœtale.

« Ton âme," Dit l'homme à nouveau, dans un rire sec et cruel. « Je n'en ai aucune utilité. Je voulais seulement ton sang pour ce soir. » Il fit une pause et Harry le regarda lécher le sang sur ses lèvres et de sur ses doigts. « Par contre, je dois admettre que ta réaction a été une des plus intéressante que j'ai vu de la part d'une Moldue depuis… au moins un siècle."

La jeune femme gémit de nouveau et Harry pouvait voir son corps peiner alors qu'elle cherchait pour de l'air. Ses paupières battaient rapidement, son corps se mettant à trembler de peur, de froid ou de choc. Peut-être même à cause des trois.

"Laisse-moi voir si cette âme pour laquelle tu as si peur en vaut la peine après tout." Dit-il, semblant prendre une décision.

Il s'agenouilla au près du corps tremblant et le souleva en position assise par ses cheveux. Elle laissa échapper un cri de douleur.

« Je vais te laisser conserver ton âme… pour l'instant. Mais, nous verrons si je ne te la prendrai pas plus tard… »

Il plaça sa bouche sur la plaie ouverte de son cou et suça le sang jusqu'à ce qu'elle cesse de se débattre. Sa tête retomba et ses yeux se fermèrent tranquillement.

Il envoya sa tête par l'arrière et ouvrit sa propre gorge avec un de ses ongles. Du sang, épais et foncé, coula sur son visage. Il souleva le corps jusqu'à ce que les lèvres de la jeune femme soient appuyées sur la coupure.

"Ana…" Murmura Harry, sentant son corps trembler à cause de l'horreur qu'il avait vu. "C'est comme ça que c'est arrivé?"

Le monde de Harry s'écroula alors qu'une douleur fulgurante, dût au contact de quelque chose à l'arrière de sa tête, le ramena à la réalité. Il n'avait même pas eut le temps de réaliser qu'une poigne ferme sur son épaule l'avait sorti de la Pensine.

Tranquillement, le monde réel refit surface alors qu'il glissait lentement sur me plancher et à une distance où il pouvait entendre la voix de Sirius dire : « Non, s'il vous plaît, vous ne comprenez pas… »

Il se força à ouvrir les yeux, à se mettre sur les genoux, mais il se sentait trop faible pour le faire. Sa tête lui faisait un mal de chien. En plus, son esprit était trop occupé avec le souvenir de … de… de ÇA.

Le son d'une peau rencontrant une autre (NdT: comme le bruit d'une giffle… si vous voyez ce que je veux dire ) fit sortir Harry de sa torpeur et de la noirceur qui commençait à l'envahir.

« Je t'ai reconnu. » Avait-il entendu de la bouche d'Ana.

Mais sa voix semblait différente, plus froide.

« Je t'ai reconnu" Dit-elle de nouveau. «Tu es ce Black… quelque chose dans le genre, celui qui s'est échappé d'Azkaban. Celui qui essaie de tuer Harry.»

«Non, s'il vous plaît, vous ne comprenez pas…» Commença Sirius, avant d'être interrompu par une gifle.

« J'en comprends assez. »

« S'il vous plaît! »

Je ne te laisserai pas faire du mal à Harry. La seconde où j'ai compris qui il était, j'ai su que je ne pourrais jamais laisser quelqu'un lui faire du mal, même si ce n'est pas mon travail de le protéger. Mais quelqu'un doit le faire avec des fous comme toi qui rôdent autour.»

"S'il vous plaît…" Répéta Sirius, plus désespéré cette fois.

Il y eut une pause et Harry criait de l'intérieur : « Non, NON! Ne me l'enlevez pas encore une fois. » Il entendit Sirius prendre une grande inspiration et :

« Vous êtes un vampire alors. »

Finalement, Harry sortit de la noirceur et s'assied avant de crier: "Ne faites pas de mal à Sirius!"

Ses yeux parcoururent les ombres de la cuisine rapidement avant de tomber sur une masse plus importante qui se mouvait dans la cuisine.

« Ne lui fait pas de mal! » S'écria-t-il de nouveau.

Quelque chose se détacha de l'amas d'ombre et Harry réalisa que c'était la tête d'Ana. Elle se retourna vers lui et Harry s'étouffa en remarquant que ses yeux n'étaient plus de ce bleu si magnifique, mais plutôt d'un rouge écarlate qui ressortaient davantage avec ses pupilles blanches.

Dans la lueur qui provenait de ses yeux, en plus du reflet de la Pensine, Harry la regarda alors qu'elle soulevait un sourcil et qu'elle ouvrit les lèvres. Il ravala un autre cri de terreur lorsqu'il réalisa que ses canines étaient plus longues, formant des crocs proéminents, qui dégouttaient de sang.

Reviews SVP


	8. Ch8 La pointe d'un couteau

Salut à tous… où je devrais dire au peu de lecteurs qui suivent cette histoire. J'ai remarqué une très importante baisse au niveau des reviews et je commence a douter si cette histoire intéresse toujours quelqu'un… Je tiens d'ailleurs a remercier la seule personne qui m'en a faite parvenir une pour le chapitre précédent. Enfin bref, je tiens simplement à dire que si ca n'intéresse plus personne, je vais probablement arrêter la traduction de cette fanfic pour un moment d'une durée indéterminée et peut-être me consacrer à d'autres histoires. Je ne fonctionne pas par menace, je veux juste m'éviter de faire quelque chose qui n'intéresse personne. Merci de votre compréhension.

RAR

Aleera la femme de Dracula : Merci à toi d'avoir mit un peu de soleil dans ma journée. Je commençais à désespérer du fait de ne recevoir aucune review. J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira! A+

* * *

Chapitre 8: La pointe d'un couteau

« Quoi? » siffla-t-elle.

Harry ignora la douleur à l'arrière de sa tête et se remit sur ses pieds. Il avait affronté un loup garou lors de soirs de pleine lune et des mages noirs dans un cimetières, il pouvait battre un vampire s'il le devait. Sa baguette. Où était-elle? Ses yeux parcouraient les ténèbres de la pièce, particulièrement autour des pieds de Sirius ( s'il vous plaît, laissez le en vie) et la trouva à mi-chemin entre lui et son parrain.

« Ne faites pas de mal à Sirius. » Répéta Harry. « Je ne vous laisserai pas faire. »

"Sirius?" Répéta Ana et fit un pas vers l'arrière. « Harry, ce n'est pas le chien… »

« Oui ce l'est. » l'interrompit Harry. « C'est Sirius Black. »

"Sirius!" Les yeux rouges d'Ana s'aggrandirent. "C'est là où j'avais entendu ce nom! Je n'arrive pas à croire que tu ais pu nommer ce chien ainsi Harry! »

Harry tenta de faire un pas vers l'avant.

« S'il te plaît Ana, Sirius n'est pas ici pour me faire du mal… »

« Ça je ne le crois pas Harry! » Dit-elle, son regard retournant sur Sirius. « Il essayait de te noyer. »

« Me noyer? » Harry se tint à la table pour éviter de tomber, sa vision toujours embrouiller et sa tête élançant à la suite de sa rencontre avec le mur.

Ana renifla et leva le couteau, plaçant la pointe juste sous le coeur de Sirius. Celui-ci grogna à la suite du mouvement et soupira de soulagement. Au moins, il était toujours en vie. C'était déjà ça.

« Il te tenait la tête dans ce bassin d'eau. »

« Ce n'est pas de l'eau, c'est une Pensine. » Harry fit un autre pas en direction d'Ana, la main tendue. Si seulement il pouvait lui retirer le couteau.

« Pensine. Mouais, j'avais oublié. On ne peut pas se noyer dans celles-là. Se dit Ana. « Stupides Moldus. »

« Ana, s'il te plaît, ne fait pas de mal à Sirius. » S'essaya Harry de nouveau, sa voix faible et vacillante. « Je sais qu'il est recherché, mais il n'a pas réellement fait de mal à personne. »

Ana fit la grimace.

« Je ne te crois pas. Tu peux être sous l'influence de n'importe quel sort. »

« Il n'y a aucun sort qui peut me faire mentir à ce sujet. » S'écria Harry.

Ana cligna des yeux, surprise.

« Sirius Black n'a pas tué mes parents! »

Pendant un bref moment, le couteau descendit de sur la poitrine de Sirius. Un regard de pitié traversa le visage du vampire.

« Harry » Dit-elle d'une vois douce qui fit mettre Harry dans un état encore plus foudroyant. « Cet homme a passé 12 ans à Azkaban pour une raisons. »

Désespéré, Harry se jeta sur Ana. Harry se retrouva a nouveau projeté sur le mur et la noirceur tenta de s'emparer de lui. Il cria en tombant le long de celui-ci avant de se retrouver étendu sur le plancher.

« Nnnn … »

Ana regarda Sirius avec d'un regard noir. Il grogna à nouveau et bougea faiblement, mais ses yeux ne s 'ouvrirent pas.

« Pour ce qui est de vous, M. Black, » Souffla-t-elle en remontant ses lèvre pour dévoiler ses dents, « Je vais finir ce que j'avais commencé. »

Elle enfonça le couteau dans son épaule et il cria de douleur. Elle bougea et le cri se transforma en celui de quelqu'un agonisant. D'un seul coup, elle dégagea le couteau et le jeta plus loin. On l'entendait glisser sur le carrelage et s'arrêta lorsqu'il arriva au mur aux côtés de Harry, laissant une trace écarlate tout le long de son chemin.

Ana planta ses doigts dans la robe déchirée et tira. Le son de tissus que l'on déchire emplit l'air. Contre le mur, Harry essayait de reprendre vainement conscience. Était-il dans la Pensine ou alors dans la cuisine d'Ana? À qui appartenait la chemise que l'on déchirait? Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête.

« Nnon!" Gémit Sirius.

« Non? » Ana eut un étrange sourire. "Vous avez essayé de tuer Harry, meurtrier. Vous avez tué les Potter. Vous avez tué une douzaine de Moldus innocents, d'après ce que j'ai entendu… Des moldus innocents comme moi. Et vous me demandez de ne pas le faire. Vous êtes malade, insensible,… »

Elle déposa ses lèvres sur la coupure et suça le sang.

Sirius cria de nouveau. Une main s'éleva pour la repoussé mais ne fit que glisser sur son bras, inefficace, sans aucune force.

« Ne faites pas de mal… »

Ana leva la tête.

« Ne faites pas de mal? À vous? Espèce de sale con. »

"Ne faites pas de mal …à Harry."

Ana figea. Une seule goûte de sang glissa de ses lèvres jusque sur son menton, s'Arrêtant à la pointe avant de tomber dans ses cheveux. Il cligna des yeux et ouvrit les yeux. Ses yeux gris fixèrent ceux d'Ana.

"Ne faites pas de mal à Harry. Dit-il d'une voix de plus en plus rauque.

Ana se releva de sur son ventre où elle était assise et s'agenouilla à ses côtés.

« Ne faites pas de mal à Harry?" Répéta-t-elle.

De l'autre côté de la pièce, vint un grognement et Harry leva la tête. La main qui était à côté du couteau bougea.

Ana regardait toujours Sirius. « Tu… ne peux pas… Harry … à moi… » réussit-il à dire entre les élancements de douleur dans son cou et le froid que causait le manque de sang.

« À toi? » Répéta Ana. "À toi de le tuer, n'est-ce pas? Lord Machin-Chouette te la demandé? »

Il ferma les yeux durant un bref moment et sembla souffrir. Dans un gémissement, il changea de forme et Ana se trouva en face d'une énorme bête noire aux yeux gris avec une plaie béante dans sa fourrure.

« Le chien! » S'écria Ana en se relevant. "Tu es l'un de ces sorciers qui change de forme? Tu m'As utilisé pour te rapprocher d'Harry espèce d'enfant de pute! Je vais te… ArG!

Elle arqua le dos et cria alors que Harry faisait glisser la lame du couteau entre ses épaules. Elle se retourna et lui lança un regard noir en étirant son bras pour essayer de retirer le couteau. Il était trop bas et la grippe était trop glissante à cause de son propre sang. Ses doigts le frôlèrent le faisant vibrer douloureusement dans la plaie la faisant retomber à genoux sous la douleur.

« Je suis désolé » Dit doucement Harry, en sa direction.

Son regard était froid. Délibérément, il prit sa baguette qui était sur le plancher et la pointa entre les yeux d'Ana.

« Je ne te laisserai pas faire de mal à Sirius. Il n'a pas tuer ces Moldus. Il n'a jamais trahis mes parents. Il est mon parrain et la seule famille qui me reste… Je suis désolé. »

Sa bouche s'étira en une fine ligne et il leva sa baguette au dessus de sa tête.

« Petrificus Totalus. »

* * *

Review SVP 


	9. Ch9 Autour d'un lit

Bonjour ou bonsoir. Bon j'ai cru comprendre que la plus part d'entre-vous lisiez sans laisser de review. D'ailleurs je n'accuse personne de ne pas le faire . Enfin, c'est juste le nombre sans cesse décroissant qui ma fait penser que vous perdiez un certain désintéret en l'histoire. Mais bon, je suis contente de voir que vous êtes nombreux à l'apprécier et à la lire tout de même. Je n'arrêterai pas la traduction pour l'instant, en espérant que l'intérêt reste sensiblement le même.

D'un autre côté, je fais ce spécial…. Mouais gros spécial… lol je vous met ce chapitre avant de partir pour humm disons une fin de semaine alors que je vais me plonger dans la lecture du tome 6. ENFIN! Lol il ne me tarde de l'avoir enfin entre mes mains samedi matin. Je crois que je vais surement être une des première cliente à la librairie samedi, considérant le fait que j'étais une des seule qui avait demander ma copie en ville… Bon faut dire que c'est un milieu francophone et que peu nombreux sont ceux qui parlent couramment l'Anglais. Mais bonne vous désespérer pas la version française arrive en octobre! Profitez de votre été tout de même. Je penserai à vs dans ma piscine avec mon bouquin. A+

Les RAR sont désormais à la fin du chapitre.

Chapitre 9: Autour d'un lit

« Comment te sens-tu? Demanda Harry, les yeux baissé en signe de culpabilité.

« À part le couteau dans le dos? » Dit Ana avec un sourire chaleureux. « Je vais bien »

« C'Est bien. Sensiblement étrange… mais Bien. »

Harry lança un regard vers le lit d'Ana, où Sirius était étendu en dessous des couvertures, aussi pale que la taie d'oreiller. L'image de la peau de Sirius aussi pale et de ses sourcils tordues à cause de la douleur le dérangeait, le faisant sentir inconfortable. Il préférait regarder ses pieds.

« Ana, je … »

« Vous? »

« Je suis désolé, je me suis mêlé de choses qui ne me regardait pas. »

« Mêler de chose qui ne vous regardaient pas? » Répéta-t-elle, ses yeux redevenus bleus regardant la cape d'invisibilité qui trainait à leurs pieds. « Pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas mêler de choses qui ne vous regardaient pas, Harry? »

Harry frissonna.

« Sirius et moi avons remarqué que vous étiez… différente. Vous possédiez ces FizWizBiz et ce lecteur de Lune sur votre table de chevet. Il y a aussi cette flasque à laquelle vous buvez tout le temps ainsi que quelques autres petites chose qui m'on fait croire que vous auriez pu être… vous savez… une espionne pour… »

« Vous-Savez-Qui? »

"Voldemort?" Siffla Harry qui fut surpris qu'elle ne frisonna pas à la mention du nom. « Vous voyez que je devais en être assuré »

« Je vois » fut tout ce qu'elle dit. « Et comment sais-tu maintenant que je ne suis pas une de ses espionne? »

« Vous n'auriez pas tenté de tuer Sirius si vous l'auriez été. »

Il eut un long silence. Harry prit une grande inspiration et rassembla tout son courage pour dire ce qu'il voulait dire ensuite.

« Ana, dans la Pensine, j'ai vu… »

« Je sais ce que tu as vu. »

Harry ferma la bouche et la regarda passer ses mains dans ses cheveux.

« Ils sont mes souvenirs après tout. Je les y ai mit parce que je ne voulais plus faire de cauchemars. Une sorcière m'a vendue la Pensine peu de temps après ma transformation parce que j'avais des troubles de sommeil. Si cela aurait été possible, j'aurais détruit ces souvenirs, mais la Pensine ne peut pas le faire. »

« Alors ce que j'ai vu, cette personne dans l'ombre, c'était… »

« Je me suis débarrassée de ce souvenir pour une raison Harry. » Elle lui lança un regard noir. « Je ne veux pas savoir. »

Harry acquiesça et regarda ses pieds. Il y eut un autre long moment de silence.

« Alors… Sirius n'a pas tué ces Moldus?"

« Non » Dit Harry, voulant relater l'histoire.

Il croyait que plus de personnes connaissaient la véritable histoire, mieux étaient les chances que quelqu'un réaliserait que Sirius est, en réalité, innocent.

« C'était Peter Pettigrew. »

Ana fronça son nez, tentant de faire revenir certains souvenirs à elle.

« Peter… c'est le garçon qui est mort, pas vrai? »

« Ouais, seulement, il n'est pas mort. Il était le Gardien-des-Secrets de mes parents, pas Sirius. Ils ont seulement fait semblant pour ne pas que Voldemort poursuive le bon Gardien-des-Secrets. Malheureusement… »

»Malheureusement ? »

Harry s'avança vers le lit et chercha, à tâtons, la main de Sirius avant de la serrer fortement.

« Malheureusement, Pettigrew était déjà un mangemort. »

« Mangemorts? Oh oui, ces gars avec les masques non? »

Harry la regarda, incrédule. IL se tenait devant lui une femme qui avait définitivement connue le règne de terreur de Voldemort, mais elle ne frissonnait pas à la prononciation de son nom, tout comme elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'était un Mangemort. Elle le connaissait et savait pourquoi il était traité en héros, mais elle ne le traitait pas de la sorte, comme le ferait d'autre sorciers adultes. En plus, elle se faisait même nommer comme étant une …

"Hey, attendez une minute » Dit soudainement Harry. « En bas, vous… vous vous êtes présentée comme une Moldue, n'est-ce pas? »

Cette fois, ce fut autour d'Ana d'éviter le regard d'Harry.

« Vous l'avez fait? »

« Oui » Dit-elle doucement. « Je l'ai fait. Je n'étais pas une sorcière lorsque je fus tuée, Harry. Je n'ai jamais pu contrôler la magie, même maintenant que je sais ce que c'est. »

« Mais, vous êtes un Vampire. »

« Je suis une créature magique. » Les créatures magiques sont magique dans leur êtres et, de ce fait, elles ne sont pas comme les sorciers et les sorcières qui ont une magie exploitable, comme toi. »

« Mais vous pouvez apprendre, non? »

Ana grogna, frustrée. Apparemment, ceci était un sujet qu'elle voulait éviter.

« Je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais. Je vit bien. J'aime vivre à la façon des Moldus. Un vampire est exclu et mal vue dans la communauté sorcière. »

Harry mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieur, sa culpabilité montant en flèche.

« Je suis désolé » Dit-il doucement. « je sais ce que vous voulez dire… Un des meilleurs amis de mon père est un Loup-Garou… Je sais un peu ce que vous vivez. »

Ana soupira.

« C'est correcte, Harry. Tu ne le voulais pas." Elle lança un regard en direction de Sirius. « Nous devrions faire quelque chose. On ne peut pas l'amener à l'hôpital, ils l'arrêteraient… et s'il reste étendu là… Il va mourir. »

« Vous pourriez… »

« Je ne le ferai pas »

Harry flancha sous la dureté du ton qu'elle avait employée.

« Tu as vu ce qui est arrivé dans la Pensine. Je ne ferai pas vivre ça à personne d'Autre. »

Harry se releva et mit sa baguette dans sa poche arrière avant de se rappeler ce qu'avait dit Maugrey Fol-Oeil à propos du sorcier qui avait perdu une fesse. Il décida de la glisser derrière une de ses oreilles.

« Je vais envoyer un hibou à mon amie Hermione. Elle saura sûrement quoi faire. »

Ana soupira et acquiesça.

« Très bien. Je vais m'asseoir ici et être inutile. »

Harry lui lança un sourire encourageant, sortit par la porte et descendit l'escalier. Ana le suivit des yeux, alors qu'il traversait la rue à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre, avant qu'il ne disparaisse subitement. Surprise, elle regarda ses pieds où la cape d'invisibilité était quelques instants auparavant et elle remarqua qu'elle n'y était plus. Sale mome sournois, pensa-t-elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vu la prendre.

Bougeant doucement, elle caressa le bandage de fortune que Harry avait faut avec un de ses draps. Il était impressionnant que le garçon ait pu monter son parrain en haut de l'escalier jusque dans la chambre et ensuite avoir assez d'énergie pour nettoyer et panser ses blessures, avant de redescendre et de l'aider elle.

« Oh » Réalisa-t-elle une fraction de secondes plus tard. « Il s'est probablement servit de la magie pour tout accomplir. »

En haut, Harry avait retirer le couteau. Et là, il se tint patiemment, son coeur battant dans ses oreilles, sa baguette pointée entre ses yeux ( NdT : ceux D'Ana » avant de lui répéter qu'il n'était pas sous l'influence d'un sort. Sirius était son parrain et oui, il était un Animagus qui s'est fait passer comme son chien. Mais il était là pour le protéger, pas pour lui faire du mal »

Elle n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que Sirius, son chien, était en réalité ce meurtrier fou évader de prison. Ou plutôt, un homme innocent accusé de meurtre. Ana se renfrogna légèrement. _Est-ce que je crois l'histoire de Harry? Il le faisait, mais qu'est-ce qui ne prouve pas que Sirius lui avait mentit. _

"Ha… arry…" souffla la voix faible de Sirius au travers de ses lèvres blanchâtres.

Il tenta de tourner la tête, gémissant lorsque la peau meurtrie fut cinglée d'une douleur cuisante en signe de protestation.

Peut-être pourrait elle le croire pour le moment, décida Ana. Juste pour le moment.

Gentiment, elle souleva le bandage qui recouvrait la blessure qu'elle lui avait infligée dans un moment de rage. La blessure était toujours luisante de sang, la peau autour crue et déchirée, légèrement enflée par la succion. Cela ressemblait un peu à un suçon auquel on aurait arraché le milieu en mordant. Aux extrémités de la blessure, se frayant un chemin au milieu des veines, on retrouvait toujours l'artère qui semblait inerte.

Il n'aurait jamais plus de sensations dans cette région du coup.

S'il survivait assez longtemps pour que la peau se régénère…

« Je vais aller vous chercher un verre d'eau. » Murmura-t-elle à l'homme qui était plutôt une masse sans vie qu'avec à ce moment avant de se lever du lit où elle était assise. « Vous êtes probablement très déshydraté. Même si je l'ignore, je n'ai jamais tué quelqu'un qu'à moitié auparavant. »

Elle se retourna et quitta la pièce en direction de la salle de bain qui était au bout du couloir. Alors qu'elle traversait la porte, Sirius mit une main sur son coup, et, dans l'emprise de son cauchemar, cria.

Au Ministère de la Magie, le hibou qui allait être envoyé à Harry Potter pour le renvoyer de Poudlard pour avoir fait de la magie sans en avoir l'âge légal fut annulé à la suite d'un léger murmure dans une oreille.

Un moment avant l'aube, Harry se glissa sous la cape d'invisibilité, tenant dans sa main la réponse d'Hermione, détaillant le sort exact à être performer sur la victime d'un Vampire. Dans le post-scriptum elle avait écrit : « Tu es mieux de m'expliquer ce qui est arrivé, Harry Potter, ou je jure que je lâche le Professeur Lupin sur ton cas un soir de pleine Lune. »

Ana était confuse jusqu'au moment où Harry lui expliqua que le Professeur Lupin était l'ami Loup-Garou de son défunt père.

Harry conjura le sort, et les couleurs commencèrent immédiatement à regagner la peau de Sirius. Il vérifia la blessure et il se félicita lorsqu'il vit que cela commençait déjà à guérir. Ana, pour sa part, était inquiète que la peau où ses crocs avaient transpercés la peau ne se transforme en deux petits points noirs, ou peut importe la forme qu'ils prendraient. Elle le mentionna à Harry qui consulta la note de Hermione. Elle ne révélait rien à ce sujet.

Harry se résolut à renvoyer Hedwige à Hermione pour un nouveau message. Mais, sa chouette avait déjà réalisé un voyage à Londres durant la nuit et elle était fatiguée. Ana lui aurait offert d'utiliser le sien si elle en aurait eu un. Comme Hermione était une enfant de Moldue, Ana suggéra qu'ils utilisent le téléphone. Harry dut, par contre, admettre qu'il n'avait pas son numéro.

Ana prit le bottin de téléphone et l'ouvrit, regardant pour « Docteur Granger » Lorsque Sirius gémit avant de s'Asseoir. Les deux accoururent vers lui et lui firent boire de l'eau avant de l'enrouler dans les couvertures jusqu'à ce qu'il se sente assez bien pour demander : « Qu'est-ce qui s'Est passé? »

Harry expliqua à propos du couteau et du sort suggéré par Hermione et Sirius sourit.

« Tu es bien le garçon de James, tu sais ça? »

Harry rougit, sensiblement heureux d'être comparé à son père.

Sirius retourna son attention vers Ana.

« Désolé, je… le chien… j'ai trahit votre confiance… » Dit-il en toussant, expulsant un peu de sang qui s'était infiltré dans ses poumons lorsqu'elle l'avait mordu. Harry se renfrogna et se promit de demander à Hermione un sort de guérison, pour les coups de couteau.

« Désolé de vous avoir poignardé » Ajouta Ana, avant de l'aider à s'Accoter sur l'oreiller. Elle fit en sorte qu'il soit confortable avant de le toucher au front avec son doigt.

« Mais je sais qui vous êtes, vous n'êtes pas autorisé à vous asseoir aux côtés de ma baignoire lorsque je suis dans la douche. Plus jamais. »

Sirius fit la moue et Harry éclata de rire.

Review SVP

RAR :

Onarluca : En révision? À la fin du mois de juin? Bizz… les cours sont finis depuis un moment déjà, excepté des cours d'étés. Enfin, là n'est pas l'important. Je suis contente que tu ais découverte cette fic. J'espère qu'elle continuera à te plaire. Merci.

Greg83 : L'important c'est que tu ais au moins prit le temps de me signifier ton intérêt. Fin sadique? Jamais… mais c'est toujours un bon point de finir avec des fins sadique… t'attends la suite plus impatiemment. Merci pour la review!

Diabolikvampir : La voici!

LilyBlack15 : Grosse nulle en langue étrangère? Je ne crois pas. Je me dis que si on y met un peu de cœur on peut apprendre n'importe quelle langue aussi complexe que soit-elle. Malgré tout, j'avoue que ce n'est pas évident. Si tu veux un truc, commence avec des langues qui sont plus raprochées de la tienne comme l'español ou l'italien. C'est beaucoup plus facile. Ça m'a pris juste deux ans à parler courrament l'espagnol lorsque je suivais des cours à l'école. Enfin. Merci d'avoir prit le temps d'envoyer une review. Ça fait toujours plaisir.

Hisoka : Pourquoi crois-tu qu'elle veut sauver ryry? Peut-être parce que c'est un ami à elle. Qu'elle y tient. Elle croit que Sirius veut tuer Harry alors elle veut le sauver. Enfin, elle ne connais pas la vérité encore. Merci pour la review.

City : Je ne comprends pas d'ailleurs pourquoi certaines personne ont un dédain envers l'introduction de nouveau personnages. C'est ce qui forge une histoire. Enfin, s'il y en a trop c'est pas mieux, mais moi j'aime bien quand on amène quelqu'un de nouveau, tant que la transition se fait bien. Je suis contente que ça te plaise. Que de commentaires. Dis, ta jamais pensée à devenir critique? Parce que ça sonnait comme ce que l'on entends èà la télé ou à ce que l'on lit dans les journeaux. C'est intéressant. Merci!

La Folleuh : Les répétitions? On s'en moque… Enfin pas tout le temps… surtout pas quand ça compte dans une dissertation en cours. Lol. Merci de comprendre ce que je vivais et d'au moins avoir prit le temps d'en laisser une petite review. Sirius… Humm… Mourir… Pensons… Est-ce que je le fais mourir ou pas… Ah non c'est pas moi qui décide, désolée, it's Master Jess who deceide of his fate (c'Est le maître Jess qui décide de son sort) Désolée, je sais qu'elle vient quelques fois faire un tour pour voir les review donc… Son français est pas extra, donc je lui épargne quelques efforts lol. Humm moi non plus j'aimerais pas mourir à tous les 2 mois… surtout que j'ai pas de moyens de revenir moi. Quoique être vampire ça doit être aps mal d'avoir la vie éternelle… Mais bon , le soleil me manquerait trop. Allez a, en espérant te revoir pour ce chapitre.

Debo : C'est pas de ma faute si je croyais que plus personne lisait… en fait si, mais j'Ai des circonstances atténuantes. Merci de m'encourager, mais je vous dis que le meilleur s'en vient. Merci pour la Review.

Carabas : Merci de poursuivre l'effort de la lire en français puisque je la continue pour le moment. La référence à déjà été donnée. Mais merci pour les encouragements.

Arkaidy : See, I told you that Chapter 9 was comming soon. Ok… it wasn't as soon as I expected but School took me all my time last week. I'll send you a long e mail this week to know how you're moving to Japan went. If you're still in St. Cat, have you passed by Brock U? I know a few persons who were going back there for the immersion. I wished I could have done that, but I forgot to susbcribe :'( I wont be able to see them this summer again. Anw. Have a good time sweetie. X

Auctor: ta des vampires perso? C'est cool ca! Tu peux pas me donner l'adresse ou tu te les ai procurer hein? Jvoudrais bien un Spike :P Vivi! Mais c'Est qu'il est mignon et en plus, il chante bien enfin bref, assez les délires sur Buffy puisque nous parlons ici de M.Potter. Bon des menaces d'écritures… aussi bien traduire si je tiens à ma vie n'est ce pas. J'ai bien aimé ta petite parodie sur l'histoire du couteau. ÇA m'a fait rire. Merci!

Mickealle : Humm, tu as voulu et tu as! Mais je te garantie pas que je répondrai a tous tes désirs lol. Je ne te prends pas pour une folle, je suis souvent comme ça! Héhé, que veux tu ca prends de tout pour faire un monde! Merci pour la review.

Morwan : J'avais cru durant l'instant d'un chapitre que tu m'Avais abandonné. Moi qui me faisait plaisir de répondre aux si longues reviews que tu me laisses. Héhé, ça parrait peut-être pas, mais ce sont mes préférés. Parce que tu peux abborder plein de trucs en même temps et relancer certains débats… Mouin en fin de compte, c'est comme un email lol! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne t'en veux pas de ne pas avoir reviewer pour le chapitre 7… mais ne recommence pas lol! Je ne crois pas que ce soit un signe de diminution le fait que l'on soit en juillet. En fait c'est le contraire. Je peux comprendre qu'en juin et en mai, le monde sont en revision, mais dès que tout cela est terminer, habituellement, enfin c'est le cas ici, tous le monde reviennent sur les ordis. Avec le congé de noel et de l'été ce sont les deux périodes les plus actives sur ce site. C'estvrai! Enfin, cest vrai que lon ne traine pas tous des ordis en vacances, mais bon…

J'avais restée surprise que tu n'ais pas devinée la nature de Ana plus tôt. Pourtant… Pourquoi te fait-elle penser a Fudge? Moi jene vois pas le lien. Enfin, j'aimerais bienq ue tu m'explique. Motus et bouche cousue pour la suite, je ne peux malheureusemnt pas répondre à tes questions sous entendues parce que ce serait bien dévoiler une partie de l'histoire, tout ce que je peux te dire, cest que peut-être que certains de tes espoirs vont être défaits. Mais ça je n'en dis pas plus long, tu découvriras au fil de ta lecture.

Bah quoi? C'est vrai qu' ils sont mignon les enfants. Ils sont si naif et innocents. Tu verrais la puce qui a déménager en dessous de chez ns avec ses parents. Elle a 2 ans et elle est vraiment cute. Dsl… c'est pas pour rien que je m'en vais en éducation. J'adore les enfants. Quoique les bébés-choufleurs, ça peut être mignon, mais je ne vois pas l'utilité. Ils sont plus beau en vrai que sur des photos. Jparle des bébés la. Enfin. Je ne vois pas no nplus l'intérêt de ca. Mais être entourée d'enfant et de se sentir à l'Aise ce n'est pas pour tout le monde. Moi avec les personnes un peu plus âgées, comme mes parents qui sont dans la 40-50 aine, j'ai un peu de misère. J'ai trop un sentiment d'infériorité face à eux à cause de mon âge, et on m'a élevée comme disant qu'eux ont un plus grand pouvoir et une plus grande influence sur moi… tu vois le genre. Mes parents son dans les derniers nés de leur familles, ce qu'il fait qu'ils ont une éducation un peu rétro et un peu conservateurs des anciennes valeurs… Enfin bref. C'est pas important. C'était juste un exemple pour montrer que tout le monde est différent.

C'est chouette d'Avoir la plus longue RAR. Moi aussi j'adorais ca. Mais bon, la fic qu emon amie faisait est sous un arrêt d'une durée indéterminée donc je dois attendre qu'elle réécrive un nouveau chapitre afin d'avoir droit a une autre longue RAR lol. Dis donc, tu viens de quel coin déjà?et t'as quel âge ( si c'est pas indiscret bien sur)? Merci de m'apporter ton support pour la suite ouch ouch… g un nerf qui vient de me coincer dans le cou et de continuer à lire puisque je la continue. Ah cE'st passé À bientôt.


	10. Ch10 Retour à la “maison

Salut à tous. Hey oui, c'est moi! lol, c'est presque surprenant. M'enfin, je serai brève, je viens de faire tout le chapitre et les rar avec une seule main et je commence a avoir mal a l'avant bras. Disons que ma main gauche est inutilisable pour le moment puisque j'y ai planté une mine de crayon a colorié dedant cet après midi et que bien qu'elle soit partie, c'est toujours douloureux. M'enfin, je vais suremnt survivre... j'ai eu des accidents de vrayon pire que ca... comme celui qui m'est rentré dans le molet pcq j'ai tombé sur mon étui... mais je vous épargne les détails. Enfin, voila finalement le chapitre 10. J'espere qu'il vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

Les RAR sont à la fin

Chapitre 10: Retour à la "maison"

Alors d'où provenaient ces lettres, celles qui étaient dans la malle?" Demanda Sirius entre deux lampée de soupe? "Le nom de l'école me semble familier mais je ne peux pas dire exactement ce que c'est."

Ana soupira et rabaissa la cuillère qu'elle tenait à l'entrée de la bouche de Sirius et la déposa sur le bord du bol. Il n'avait pas encore assez de force pour manger par lui même alors elle lui refilait un coup de main, se sentant coupable d'être la cause d'autant de faiblesse. Elle avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider à guérir le plus rapidement possible.

Sisius lui, était simplement heureux de pouvoir rester sous sa forme humaine pendant plus que quelques heures.

Harry avait aussitôt écrit une lettre à Hermione quand Hedwige s'était réveillée et elle avait répondue brièvement avec le bon sort. Ça c'Était il y a une semaine environ et Ana se contentait de jouer l'infirmière depuis ce temps. Harry n'avait toujours pas dit à Hermione qui avait été blessé, il avait seulement dit quelqu'un qu'ils connaissaient tous les deux et qui était très cher dans leur coeur. Il lui expliquerait tout à la "maison" avant le début de l'année scolaire.

Ana avait demandé ce qu'il considérait comme sa maison. Mais il n'avait que secoué la tête pour répondre.

"C'Est un endroit où je vais avant que l'école recommence, chez un ami." Lui et Sirius échangèrent un regard et elle décida d'oublie la question.

Hermione, elle, était inquiète de ces tache noires et avait promis de faire des recherches à ce sujet. Elle avait suggérer que ce ne soit que des marques qui identifiaient la victime d'un vampire et elle espérait qu'elles partiraient bientôt. Ana avait mordu Sirius juste assez bas pour qu'il s'en tire avec seulement comme conséquence de devoir porter des cols roulés s'il voulait les cachées.

Il avait offert de porter un colier de chien à la place et elle le frappa sur le bras. Ana eut l'impression que s'il aurait eu plus de force, elle aurait acceptée sa subtile invitation.

" Je n'arrive toujours pas à croire que vous avez fouillé dans ma malle."

"Nous devions nous assurer que tu n'étais pas un Mangemort et tout ce que tu fais c'Est esquiver la question." Dit Sirius en dessous de ses cheveux.

Elle l'avait porté jusqu'au bain, deux jours plus tôt, et lui avait donné un grand nettoyage en plus d'une bonne coupe de cheveux. Au lieu d'Avoir une longue touffe de cheveux sales et frisés qui lui descendaient au milieu du dos, il avait unepetite coupe qui lui allait au collet de son chandail ( en réalité il s'agissait de celui de son neveu, tricotté amoureusement par Molly Weasley et arborait un grand H jaune sur le devant) qui était, disons le, très confortable. Elle avait adoré faire sa barbe et ce matin, elle lui avait attaché les cheveux pour les lui enlever du visage.

Déposant la soupe refroidissante sur le plateau, Ana soupira.

"C'est une école dant le nord, pour les enfants qui sont... Qui ne sont pas humains... "

"Pas humain?" Répéta Sirius en fronçant les sourcils.

"Ouais, tu sais, les gens qui se font transformer en Vampires ou en Loup-garous ou en petites roches qui savent chanter ou peu importe."

"Ah!" Les yeux de Sirius s'allumèrent. " C'est l'affreuse île dont Lunard m'avait parlé. Il avait été là durant une année! Il nous en avait parlé"

"Lunard?"

"Ah! Un ami loup-garou a moi, tu te souviens."

"Lupus quelque chose dans le genre non?"

"Lupin, Rémus Lupin"

Ana acquiesça.

"Un nom approprié, quand on y repense. Avait-il un frère jumeau?"

Sirius fit oui de la tête.

"Ouais. Il a été tué par le loup-garou qui les a attaqué, mais il ne voulait pas en dire plus. Un sujet délicat. Et parlant de changement de sujet, je ne te laisserais pas faire. Comme ça, tu avais été invité à faire part de l'académie?"

(NdT: Je sais que Remus n'as pas de frère en réalité dans la série de JKR, l'auteur faisait référence à la mythologie où deux frères jumeaux, Remus et Romulus avaient été élevés par des loups. Désolée!)

Ana se renfrogna.

"Ouais et comme ton Lunard, je me suis rendue compte que c'était un endroit horrible que j'ai quitté un mois plus tard. Je suis impressionnée qu'il y soit resté pendant toute une année. C'était lors de la première année de son existence et c'était épouvantable. Je suppose que parce que nous étions pas humains, nou n'aurions pas besoin de choses comme, je sais pas, de la chaleur... Des lits confortable... Les professeurs étaient gentils par contre. Je crois que c'Était la seule chose qui pouvait leur faire dire que c'était une "école." Cela me semblait plus être une prison." Ana déposa ses pieds sur le tapis.

Sirius lorgna son regard vers sa soupe, mais Ana était trop occupée à regarder ses bas pour le remarquer. Il décida de ramener son attention sur lui.

"Quel âge avais-tu quand tu y es entrée?"

"Humm..." Elle fit un décompte rapide sur ses doigts. "Environ deux cent quelque chose... C'était dans les années... 1980, je crois, parce que Dracula venait tout juste de faire son comming out. Je m'en souvient parce que moi et une de mes amie on avait été sorties de là-bas et on était tombée sous son charme. C'est lui qui a amené cette chasse au courant de la nuit et ce mordage de cou de sexy et jolies jeunes filles."

"Oh? Que lui est-il arrivé?"

Ana mordit sa lèvre inférieure.

"Il a reçu un pieu en bois dans la poitrine alors qu'il participait à Woodstock. L'imbécile, il s'est fait prendre après avoir mordu trop de hippies. Il ne faisait pas attention à ce qu'il faisait."

Elle se retourna versSirius et lui fit un faible sourire.

"Je suis désolé." Dit-il.

Il avait été surpris de remarquer qu'il le croyait vraiment.

"Est-ce que tu l'aimais?"

"L'aimer?" Répéta-t-elle. "Non, il était seulement... Il était seulement le seul autre Vampire que je connaissait qui était un Moldu avant qu'il soit mordu. Les autres Vampire, tout ceux que j'ai rencontrés... Étaient des Sorciers avant."

Sirius acquiesça.

"Si ça ne te dérange pas, Harry dit que dans la Pensine..."

"Ce qu'il t'a dit est vrai."

Il eut un moment de silence.

"Alors, tu savais tout au long de ta vie que tu ...?"

Ana lui fit avaler rapidement le reste de sa soupe et déplaça le plateau sur la table de chevet. Elle s'assied au pied du lit. Elle s'appuya contre le paneau de bois qui faisait le pied et le regarda.

"Dans mon village," Commença-t-elle tranquillement alors que Sirius fixait son attention sur elle.

Il bougea un peu pour gratter les deux points noir qu'il avait dans le cou.

"Dans mon village, dans les années 1600, dans un conté reculé de l'Europe... Nous donnions une offrande à un monstre.

"Une offrande?"Répéta Sirius, incertain qu'il voulais maintenant avoir des précisions.

"Une offrande... Une jeune femme, tout les 18 ans. Ces personnes savaient qui elles étaient. C'était toujours la première née après que la dernière avaitété envoyée au monstre.

"Et tu étais cette première néeÉ"

Ana acquiesça.

"Ils m'ont dit, lorsque je fus en âge de comprendre, que je serais envoyée, à mon 18ième anniversaire, à un démon pour lui donner mon âme. Si je ne le faisais pas, le village serait détruit. J'ai été élevée en connaissant mon destin, je n'ai jamais posé plus de questions."

Elle descendit les yeux pour regarder ses main jouer avec la couverture.

"Ton âme? Mais je croyais que les vampires--"

"Nous ne savions pas que c'était un vampire."

"Ok et après..."

"Bien j'y suis allée. Harry t'a raconté ce qui c'est passé. J'y ai été, en croyant mourir... Et je ne suis pas morte. Il a été captivé par moi, d'une certaine façon. Je ne prétends pas savoir pourquoi il ne m'a pas tuer. C'est à ce moment que j'ai tout appris sur le monde des sorciers. Il m'a apporté dans des endroits pour sorciers, me montrant à des party et autres choses... J'étais comme..." Elle rit " un étrange trophé."

Sirius se demanda qui était ce Vampire qui avait autant de pouvoir sur elle et il sentit monter en lui, une pointe de jalousie.

"L'as-tu tué?"

"Le tuer?" Elle rit de nouveau et ce rire donna la chair de poule à Sirius.

'Non, je ne l'ai pas tué. Il s'est trouvé une autre fille 18 ans plus tard et il m'a laissé. Je sais qu'il l'a tué, mais il n'est... Jamais revenu à l'endroit où l'on restait pendant le jour. Alors, je suis partie. J'ai choisit une direction et je me suis mise à marcher. Je me suis retrouvée en Angleterre."

"Est-il toujours en vie... Dans les parages...?"

"C'est possible." Ana frissonna. "J'ai fait un voyage dans le même bateau à vapeur que lui une fois. Nous nous rendions tous les deux en Amérique et il a profité de moi en m'enfermant dans sa cabine pendant six semaines... Gros cochon... Il se croyait macho ou quelque chose dans le genre. Lorsqu'il est arrivé à Boston, il est parti et je ne l'ai plus jamais revu."

Sirius secoua la tête.

"On dirait qu'il ne se sent pas très conserné de ses responsabilités. Je croyais que les vampires étaient très jaloux et protecteurs envers leur progéniture. C'est ce que l'on m'a appris en DCFM."

"DCFM?"

"Défence Contre les Forces du Mal"

Ana haussa les épaules.

"Peut-être le sont-ils. J'ai rencontré plusieurs vasmpires qui étaient en bon termes avec leur maître... Des amoureux. Mais si l'un partait, ils viraient fous. J'en ai rencontrés plusieurs aussi qui avaient fini par tuer leur maître. Je crois que j'ai été chanceuse. Celle qui n'a personne pour qui s'inquiéter et dont personne ne s'inquiète."

Sirius la regarda d'un regard noir.

"C'est une vision très pessimiste de la vie."

"Que veux-tu que je fasse d'autre?" Demanda-t-elle. "Je ne peux pas m'engager avec un Moldu parce que je ne serais pas capable de lui dire la vérité, et je ne peux pas le faire avec un sorcier parce qu'il va me chasser. Alors je me suis partie une petite buisness avec internet et je vais dancer toutes les fin de semaines."

Sirius gémit en sympathie.

"Je sas ce que c'est d'être pourchassé." Dit-il avant de se transformer en chien. Il se déplaça tranquillement et vint se coucher entre les jambes de Ana, son museau posé sur une de ses cuisses. Il echappa un grognement ressemblant àun ronronnement et ferma les yeux.

Alors qu'il commençait à s'endormir, il se demanda pourquoi la vie de tous ceux qu'il connaissaient semblait être affectée par le fait d'être poursuivit - Remus, Harry, lui-même et maintenant Ana.

"Ouais, bonne idée." Dit Ana alors que le soleil commençait à s'élever au dessus des toits de maison et frappait les rideaux épais de la chambre. "Fais de beau rêves si t'en est toujours capable."

Avant même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte, on était le 16 août et Harry avait reçu sa lettre tant attendue l'invitant à venir passer le reste de l'été à la "maison." Il jubila et fit une petite dance dAns le salon d'Ana où le hibou l'avait trouvé après le cvoucvhe du soleil.

Il avait passé son temps requis à Privet Drive, bien qu'il ait été plus souvent chez Ana. Il était désormais libre de partir.

Sirius était désormais installé sur le divan, se sentant beaucoup mieux, mais se plaignant sans cesse que son cou le grattait. Ana remarqua, et se demanda s'il l'avait remarqué, que les points noir semblaient... Pas grossir, mais juste... Les veines autour des points semblait devenir de plus en plus noires à leur tour. Elle avait le pressentiment que ce n'était pas quelque chose de normal, mais elle ne voulait pas alarmer Sirius avec cela.

S'il ne les avait pas vu lorsqu'il s'était regardé dans le miroir... Elle souhaitait simplement qu'elle s'inquiètait pour rien et fit comme si de rien était.

Des plans furent rapidement établis pour ammener Harry et Sirius à Londres, lorsque Harry arrêta de dancer.

"Il n'y a aucune raison pour que l'Oncle Vernon te laisserais monter dans l'auto Sirius, chien ou pas. Et tu n'es pas assez rétabli pour marcher tout le trajet. EN plus, je ne veux pas que les Dursley me conduisent ne serais-ce qu'un pâté de maison de là et je ne fais pas confiance au Magicobus... Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Ana rétorqua rapidement.

"Je vais t'y amener. Nous réduirons ta malle pour qu'elle rentre dans ma voiture et l'on achetera à Sirius une ceinture pour chien.

"Wow! Merci!" Grogna Sirius.

Harry sourit, mais s'arrêta...

"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?"

"Bien, vous ne pouvez pas savoir où c'est. C'est la règle."

"Ah, je vois." Dit Ana tranquillement.

Si elle était déçu, elle le cacha bien des deux hommes qui étaient avec elle dans le salon. Elle souhaitait qu'elle était devenue une bonne amie avec Harry et Sirius depuis l'incident dans la cuisine, deux semaines auparavant, mais maintenant, elle n'y croyait.

"Et si je vous laissais près d'une station de métro?"

Harry acquieça et la remercia. Il ne croyait pas avoir de difficultés à convaincre son oncle.

"Non, non, non et non." Cracha Vernon Dursley. "Il n'en ait pas question."

"Quoi?" Dit Ana, bouche-bée.

"Je ne vous autorise pas à ammener Harry à St-Brutus." Répondit Vernon, comme s'il parlait à un enfant, parlant tranquillement afin que chaque mots s'incruste bien dans sa tête. " De quoi croyez vous que nous aurions l'air?"

"St-Brutus?" Répéta Ana " Je croyais que Harry allait à Poudlard."

À la simple mention de ce nom, Vernon cessa de parler et son visage pâlit. De la cuisine, où Pétunia était entrain de faire du thé et où Dudley était entrain de manger un autre sac de nids de cafards qui finiront certainement par le rendre malade. (Il n'apprenait jamais rien, ce qui faisait rire Harry.) On entendit un cri et un set de thé se fracasser contre le carellage.

Ana ne se sentait aucunement coupable.

"Est-ce qu'il vous a tout racont.?" murmura Vernon. "Je vais lui coupé la langue pour ça! Il sait qu'il ne doit pas raconter ces mensonges."

"Ces mensonges?" S'écria Ana, se relevant et en lançant un regard noir en direction de Vernon. "Ce ne sont pas des mensonges."

"Oui, ils le sont et le garçon va le regretter pour avoir ouvert sa bouche."

"VOUS NE FERAI RIEN À CE GARÇON!"

Vernon couina et se cala dans le fauteuil.

Rien n'avait changé chez Ana, exceptée sa voix. Mais, Harry pouvait sentir la menace qui bouillonait en dessous de la surface.

"Vous êtes une des leurs." Siffla-t-il, en crachant le mot 'leur' comme si c'était un juron. "Une de ces effrayants personnages!"

"Et mets-en que je suis l'un de ces effrayants personnages, commes vous dites!" Cracha Ana. " Vous ne savez absolument rien ehinÉ Vous n'avez même jamais osé jetter un coup d'oeil à la copie du livre de votre neveu intitulé 'Les Plus Grands Sorciers de tous les Temps?" Je vous suggèrerait de le faire. Regardez sous la rubrique Potter, Harry!"

"Sortez de ma maison!" Cria Vernon, tentant de trouver un tant soit peu de courage et en se convainquant que son bon à rien de neveu était tout simplement bon à rien. "SORTEZ!"

"J'en serais ravie." Dit Ana d'un ton sec. "Mais j'amène Harry avec moi!"

"Parfais! Il fait parti de votre gang d'anormaux après tout!"

Il y eut un long moment de silence où Ana et Vernon ne firent que s'échanger des regars meurtriers. Il la regarda, avant de remarquer qu'elle n'avait pas cligner des yeux une seule fois. Aucune. Il serra les mains nerveusement et dévia le regard. Il fouilla la pièce du regard, analysant chaque petits détails, n'importe quoi, sauf elle. Sa voix le ramena à la réalité.

"Anormaux...?" Répéta-t-elle tranquillement.

Il réalisa qu'elle avait baissé la tête cachant ainsi son visage derrière un rideau noir.

"Si vous surnommé quelqu'un d'anormal, vous devriez être sur que vous dites cela de la bonne personne. Pour les sorciers, votre neveu est relativement très normal. Moi, d'un autre côté..."

Elle releva tranquillement la tête afin que leurs regars se croisent. Vernon gémit une nuovelle fois et étouffa un cri dans sa gorge.

Ses yeux était désormais rouge et brillaient d'un étrange éclat. En plus, ses dents étaient trois fois plus longues que ce dont elles étaient normalement et elles semblaient étrangement aiguisées.

"Moi, d'un autre côté..." Répéta-telle. "Je suis plus anormale que tout le reste."

Vernon recula en trébuchant et échappa un petit cri aigu.

"Oh, ne vous inquiétez pas." Dit elle en se retournant et se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. " J'allais partir. Oh..."

ELle fit une pause, sa main sur la poignée. Elle se retourna de façon à voir Vernon étendu sur le sofa et Pétunia et Dudley, effrayés, se tenir dans la porte de la cuisine.

"Avant que j'oublie: Merci pour la merveilleuse invitation dans votre adorable maison. Si jamais j'entends quelque chose à propos que vous mal traitez votre neveux, je m'inviterai pour le souper." Elle leur fit un clin d'oeil. "Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire."

Satisfaite du son que fit Dudley en s'évanouissant et des pleurs de Pétunia, elle ouvrit la porte, enfonça ses mains dans ses poches et traversa la rue jusque chez-elle. Un énorme nuage noir se tenait au dessus de sa propriété, bloquant le soleil.

--

Review SVP

RAR

Onarluca: Merci pour lareview. Jespere que ce chapitre t'auras plu autant!

city: Hey, j'ai jamais dit que ce n'était pas bien de jouer la critique, j'ai juste dit que tu sonnais comme une que l'on entends dans les journeaux... C'était un compliment! Mais, c'était très apprécié! Il est excellent le tome 6... Et les fics qui tentaient de le reproduire auparavant... j'en ai pas lues des tas, mais il n'y en a pas gros qui concordaient exactement avec le livre bien que l'on retrouve certains éléments. Enfin, tu verras en Octobre... Plus qu'un petit mois et demi à attendre! T'as le droit de te poser plein de questions sur le bouquin,... mais je ne te réponderais pas, je veux pas gacher ton fun. Et essaie d'en apprendre le moins possible avant de le lire. Ca gache un peu l'ambiance... Je sais de quoi je parle. Menfin. En attendant, je te confie ce chapitre qui espéront le, aura su te plaire. Merci!

marion: Merci pour la review. J'espère que ça saura continuer à te plaire. C'est toujours bien de voir qu'il y a de nouveaux lecteurs

greg83: Action... Humm bonne question... Cela fait déja un moment que j'ai lu cette fic, donc je la redécouvre à mesure que je traduis les chapitres, bien que j'ai un souvenir assez global de l'histoire. Mais bien des choses vont se passer d'ici la fin de l'histoire, crois moi. Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me laisser un petit commentaire

Morwan: Bon attaquons nous a toi! Lol Je dis ça pour être à la mesure de la longue Review que tu m'as laissé! ( ce qui est très apprécié bien sur) En plus, ça va te faire un nouveau chapitre à lire au retour de tes vacances, et je vais tenter de t'en préparer un 11ième très rapidement Dis moi, où es-tu allée en vacances? Je sais que tu m'as parlé de la mer... mais il y en a plusieurs à travers le monde... Moi je suis pas allée loin cette année. J'ai été en banlieu d'Ottawa, chez mon oncle pour lui porter ma voiture afin qu'il la répare et refasse la peinture Il est gentil de faire ça pour sa nièce hein! Lol mais il est à la retraite et il n'a rien a faire donc c'est lui qui me l'a demandé! Avec plaisir!

En réalité, Ana était très éloignée du monde des sorciers, elle vivait comme une Moldue pendant tout ce temps. Bien que lors de la premièreinvasion de Voldy et de sa troupe de joyeux lurons ça ait brassé un peu, il ne me semble pas que les Moldus en ait été très affectés. Bien sur, il y avait des morts suspectes, mais on doit se rapeller que le Ministère de la Magie fait un travail fou pour éviter que tout s'ébruite. Je ne sais pas si tu as lu le tome 6, mais les choses vont surement changée dans la guerre actuelle. Disons simplement qu'Ana voulait rester en dehors de tout ce qui consernait la magie... Je dis ça, mais j'espere que tu as lu le chapitre auparavant!

Pour ton commentaire sur Ana et Fudge, je résumerais ça qu'en une seule phrase... Il n'y a que les fous qui ne changent pas d'idées... Encore une fois si tu n'As pas lu le tome 6, tu vas tout comprendre en octobre et ce dès le chapitre 1.

Oh j'adore mes parents, je ne les échangeraient pas pour tout l'or du monde. Ma mère évolue avec son temps et mon père est plus à cheval sur les valeurs traditionelles... Disons qu'au départ il aurait aimé être missionnaire pour l'église puisque c'était le dernier garçon de la famille et que habituellement, à cette époque, au moins un des enfants était dans les communautés religieuses. Heureusement qu'il a changé d'avis! D'ailleurs la religion ne l'intéresse plus aujourd'hui... Je ne me souviens même pas de la dernière fois où il a mit les pieds dans une église... C'était peut-être aux funérailles de ma tante l'hiver dernier... mais j'y étais pas à cause des exams... Ca m'aurais fait manquer la semaine au complet puisque c'était en banlieu d'Ottawa... 900km d'ici.

Muhahaha, ma soeur a gardé un bébé de 5mois la semaine passée, pis j'ai été obliger d'allée la voir parce qu'elle n'aimait pas ça parce que le bébé pleurait tout le temps. Je crois que je ne me trompe pas en m'en allant travailler avec les enfants... Ca m'a prit 1 minutes et elle était entrain de prendre son boire et 30 minutes plus tard elle était couchée... Dire que ma soeur essayait de faire ça depuis plus de 2 heures... Elle a dit que si elle avait des enfants un jour, elle allait me les donner... Si ca continue comme ça, je suis mieux de m'acheter une grande maison parce qu'il va y avoir une ribambelle chez moi ( les miens plus les siens.) Mais je suis sure qu'elle va changer d'idée rendue la. On verra... Ca sera pas avant un minimum de 10 ans espéront le.

Oh, je viens de voir pour le tome 6 dsl! M'enfin, je n'en parlerai pas et je ne t'en dévoilerai pas plus. Shame on u... pcq tu sais déja ce qui s'y passe en général. Mais bon, je savais qui mourrait et comment quelques heures avant d'avoir le livre entre mes mains... donc ca ma decu. J'ai eu par contre, le plaisir de découvrir qui était le Price au sang-mèlé.

Mon cou, perfection.. Maintenant c'est ma main et mes dents qui me font mal. J'avais cassé mon appareil ( ortho) pis il a finalement été réparé aujourdhui, mais j'y était pu habitué donc ca fait mal aux dents. Et ma main, bien je me suis cassée une mine de crayon dans le bas de la main, dans le coin inférieur, sous le tit doigt, a la jonction du poignet en serrant mon dictionnaire dans mon armoire... j'ai du me faire une auto opération pour aller retirer la mine un peu plus tot et ca brule encore un peu... C'était pas un crayon automatique... juste pour te dire... mais plutot un crayon à colorier... Ne t'inquiete pas.. Il m'arrive toujours pleins de petits bobos inusité. Ma meilleure amie dit que j'ai du subir un mauvais sort... Elle me cherche d'ailleurs une amulette contre ça:P Mais je crois plutot que c'est juste un peu de maladresse, d'inatention et de traineries... Pe que si j'étais plus en ordre dans ma chambre cela arriverait moins :-P

Bon je crois que j'ai déjà fracasser ton record de longueur, donc je vais m'arrêter ici. Merci pour la reivew, au plaisir de te revoir au prochain chapitre. -X-

La Folleuh: Désolée, mais tu me perds totalement... Empêcher l'envol du hibou? Où tu as vu ça? J'ai aucune idée ce donttu parles, dsl. Menfin pourrais-je t'éclairer au prochain chapitre si tu m'explique ce dont tu parles. Merci pour la review

Vega/Arkaydi/Jess-san/Losyark... you! hehe, you've got so many nicknames lately:P I dunno which one to use! If you need something translated, just tell me. It will be my pleasure. I owe you that after you leave me translate your fiction. Youre so lucky to be in Japan right now. and you're pictures are amazing. you flat seems cool too, even if your fridge is small :-P How is it to sleep in those futons? is it weird to be that close to the ground?Do u have to put it in the wardrobe everymorning? Muhahaha I have all those stupid questions about Japan. You'll have to teach me some new words in Japanese I love that language. We were watching celebrations about the dropping of the two attomic bombs on Hiroshima and Nagasaki and I suprised my self being able to understand a few words in all that japanese speaking! Particularly with numbers and stuff like that. Anw. Youll be soon better then me so... I wish you'll have great fun and a good job and that you wont get lost... Seems like its too late... at least you finished to find your way home with two cabs... Have a good time. SYS -X-


End file.
